Valentine the Glee!
by perfectariana
Summary: Cat Valentine, former student of Hollywood Arts, is disappointed when she's forced to moved to Lima, Ohio, AND to a brand new school, McKinley High, but will things go to plan? *SAM/CAT*...eventually. COMPLETED.
1. Glee

VTC

Cat Valentine wasn't feeling her usual bubbly self. She was feeling absolutely miserable and not in the mood for anything.

Her and her family moved from lucious Hollywood and the best perfoming arts school - Hollywood Arts to Lima, Ohio, where she'd be moving to McKinley High.

Today, her signature red hair was down, and she wore jeans, black heels and a purple shirt.

Cat walked through the emptiness of the corridors, holding the straps of her black backpack. She relooked at her shedule; Spanish. Sighing, Cat shoved the piece of paper in her pocket before taking out her phone. It took loads of convincing the headteacher of Hollywood Arts to let her keep her profile on The Slap (the site for the students of HA) so she could keep in touch with her friends.

_On the way to the first lesson. It feels SO weird not going to Sikowitz acting class like I normally would. Missing all of you :(_

She updated her status and set her mood to 'Alone' with a frowning emoticon.

Cat pocketed her phone and found the room her Spanish class would take place in, a rush of nerves taking over her. She decided to act her usual bubbly self. Where as normally it would come naturally, Cat didn't want anyone to see her nervous.

Cat walked through the door. Everyones eyes were on her. A couple people leaned over and whispered to each other. Cat felt suddenly self concious, so she looked away.

''Hi, you must be the new student Principal Figgins told me would be in my class - Cat Valentine, right?'' The middle aged man asked.

''Yeah, I just transfered here from Hollywood Arts'' Cat smiled wide.

''Hollywood Arts? You mean the performing arts high school in Hollywood? I've tried convincing my Dad for years to let me go there but no luck'' A boy with a voice a little higher then a regular dudes voice said.

Cat giggled among herself. ''It's awesome there, it's a shame I was forced to move''

''Well, Cat, I'm Mr Schue. Your Spanish teacher, obviously. Take a seat whever you like'' Mr Schue smiled and turned back to the board, writing down notes.

The same boy that talked before waved her over, and she smiled as she walked over and sat next to him.

''I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel'' Her stuck our his hand for her to shake.

Cat smiled again, ''I'm Cat''

They exchanged a hand shake.

As the lesson progressed, Kurt and Cat talked more. People could tell how they were going to be friends.

''So you really had a bare foot teacher that taught you about acting and looked like a hobo?'' Kurt asked through laughs, as quietly as possible. The lesson still dragged on.

Cat nodded. ''Don't get me wrong, he's the best acting teacher out there but he was a little on the loopy side''

Kurt smiled again, which Cat thought was adorable. She thought he was adorable. But Cat could tell he walked on the homosexual side of town, which made him even more adorable.

''And I had a friend, Robbie, who had this puppet called Rex - sh, though! Robbie doesn't like it when you call him a puppet'' Cat put a finger over her lips, smiling before giggling and turning her head to the side.

''And Rex always offended Robbie'' Cat laughed more.

''Hollywood Arts seems so cool. You seem to really miss it'' Kurt said.

Cat shrugged. ''I do. But, I'm not going to keep winging about it, I should get over it sooner or later.''

Kurt nodded, understanding.

''Kurt! Cat! Pay attention'' Mr Schue said loudly, causing the pair to look boringly at the text books, pretending to read.

''Tell me more about this Beck'' Kurt smirked. He must of caught on that she knew he was gay.

''Well, he was cute. And straight'' Cat nodded to Kurt.

''And in a relationship''

Kurt frowned.

''With a girl named Jade - she's really pretty. But she's like...wears dark clothes and has black hair and piercings...one time she scared me and I couldn't sleep for a week'' Cat shook her head.

The two of them walked down the corridors. It was now lunch time.

''I can show you a picture of them, if you want'' Cat said.

''Ok'' Kurt replied, and watched and the 5'2 beauty took out her iPhone. Normally she'd be on her pear phone (her phone shaped like a pear...appropriatly named Pear phone) but she thought it'd stick out and got herself an iPhone.

She logged onto the Slap, catching Kurts attention.

''The Slap?''

''Oh'' Cat looked up. ''It's basically just a website for the students of Hollywood Arts. I had to force them to keep my page on the Slap to keep in touch with my friends there'' She explained as she went through her pictures on her album, then found a picture of her and Beck.

Beck had olive skin and fluffy brown hair, and made every girl melt at his knees. In the picture, Cat made a kissy face and Beck smiled his charming smile to the camera.

She showed Kurt.

''Oh my god, he's cute'' Kurt looked more at the picture.

Cat giggled. ''He is, he is''

She pocketed her phone again.

''So, coming from a performing arts school means you must be able to sing, right?'' Kurt looked at Cat.

''I guess''

''Well, why don't you join Glee club? It's a show choir group. We're always looking for new members, it's up to you'' Kurt eyed her, almost like he was trying to convince her.

She caved in. ''Kay kay'' She giggled happily. ''When is it?''

''Now. We have it free period, which is...now''

The two walked to the choir room, people instantly stared at Cat.

''I thought Kurt was straight'' A blonde, in a cheerleading uniform looked skeptical. A latina girl also in cheerleading uniform patted her shoulder and whispered something.

Cat shook it off. Kurt took a seat next to a dark-skinned girl, who greeted him with a hug. She's his friend, Cat was guessing.

She smiled and turned to the person that also taught her Spanish that morning.

''Hi! I was hoping to audition!''

''Of course you can!'' Mr Schue moved aside. ''You should introduce yourself''

Cat saw an extremely cute boy staring at her. Blonde hair and blue eyes, with a massive looking mouth. That made her giggle, she thought it was insanely cute.

''Ok. My names Cat Valentine, I moved here from Hollywood. I used to attend a performing arts high school called Hollywood Arts-''

''Hollywood Arts? My Mom studied there'' A girl, not in cheerleading uniform, said. She sat up straight, hands on her knees. The girl sat next to another cute boy with dark hair.

''I'm Rachel Berry and this is Finn'' She introduced, and she must have noticed Cat looking at Finn because she added ''_My boyfriend'' _onto the end.

Cats eyebrow raised.

''Rachel shut up. Cat, you were saying'' The blonde boy nodded her on.

''-which is a performing arts high school'' She laughed quietly.

''What would you like to audition with?'' Mr Schue asked her.

''Well,''

Cat pulled out her iPhone. She scrolled through her music until she reached what she was looking for.

''The instrumental is on my phone'' She smiled nervously.

''Bingo...Ok, for my audition I would like to sing 'Only Girl' but it's like my own version''

''Take it away!'' Mr Schue cheerily said.

She pressed play, and the music began.

( watch?v=DmrcYOhIFfU just the first part!)

The song began and as Cat sung, she got positive reaction from the crowd.

She subconciously walked around the room, stopping every now and again to sing. Her arms elegantly moved around and she smiled, relaxing into the song.

The song melted away, and soon the crowd were clapping and cheering, crowding around her, hugging Cat. ''I feel so loved!''

But after a minute, she could feel her claustrophobia kicking in. She moved out the crowd. ''Sorry, claustrophobia. I have it really bad'' Cat looked down.

''Cat, welcome to Glee club!''

After people introduced themselves, Cat sat next to Kurt.

''Ok, guys. We need to really focus on this years regionals. Vocal Adrenaline are getting stronger, so we need to really step up our game'' Mr Schue spoke to the group.

Cat raised her hand. ''One time, my brother tried to play a game of twister, but ended up breaking his thumb'' There was Cats subconcious mind working its magic. Her fingers ran through her hair.

Everyone looked at Cat and she just shook her head, turning away.

That's when her concious mind came into work. _Control it, Cat! _

She has lost count how many times she's been put into a mental ward for her 'physcological promblems', and she couldn't be sent to one here. It may seem like nothing, but it really ate at her.

Cat sighed and focused on Glee club.

**What do you think? My first Glee/Victorious crossover. I had always imagined Cats life in Glee...Anyway Chapter two up soon!**


	2. The Slap

Cat was happy to get home. She flopped on her bed, sighing heavily. Cat pulled her phone from her jeans pocket, opening The Slap. She smiled as she scrolled through the updates.

_Tori Vega - Hanging out with Beck, Jade and Robbie. Paranoid that Jade has put something in my drink.._

Cat giggled. She decided to update her own status.

_First day at McKinley over with. Missing Hollywood.._

She set her mood to upset with a frowning face. Pocketing her phone, she slipped off her heels and headed downstairs. ''Mom?''

''Yes?''

''What's for lunch?''

''Spaghetti!''

''Yay, I LOVE Spaghetti!'' Cat giggled ditzily, smiling wide.

The rest of the night went pretty slow. It consisted of Cat on Tumblr and Twitter. Soon, she found herself in bed, scrolling through The Slap, liking an update every now and again, and talking to Tori on the chat. The Slap was kind of like Facebook, but better because it was just for Hollywood Arts students.

_Tori; So, how was McKinley?_

_Cat; It was alright. I auditioned for the Glee club!_

_Tori; Great! Is that like a singing club?_

_Cat; Yup! Everyone seemed really friendly :)_

_Tori; I'm glad. Have you made any friends?_

_Cat; Yeah, actually. One. Well...yes, I've only talked properly to the him, he's called Kurt_

_Tori; Is he cute? ;)_

_Cat; He's not exactly a girl person.._

_Tori; ooooh! I see what you mean. _

_Cat; It's getting late, I'm going to go now, Tori :)_

_Tori; Ok..Well, when you get the chance you should totally come to Hollywood to visit everyone! :)_

_Cat; That's a fun idea! Are you still with Beck, Jade and Robbie?_

_Tori; Beck went home, but Jade and Robbie are still here! They say hi!_

_Cat; Hi guys!_

_Tori; Haha!_

_Cat; Well, see you when I see you :)_

_Tori; Bye! x_

Cat closed the Slap and then placed her phone on her bedside table. She snuggled under the covers and manouvered to a comfy position before closing her eyes, eventually falling to sleep.

''Tell me more about this 'prome', it seems hilarious!'' Kurt prompt at the lunch table. Kurt, Cat, Finn, Sam and Tina sat at the table. All of them seemed to be enjoying Cats Hollywood Arts stories.

''Well, my friend Tori was talking about having a prom, but HA had never had one so she decided to put one on. It was a Saturday night, and my friend Jade was supposed to do her play that night and her play was canceled which meant she was really mad. Like, really mad''

Cat giggled at the memory.

''And then she sarted ruining Toris prome. It was so funny. But then this giant man in a diaper came and he was dancing weird, he was a man baby!''

''Did you go to the prome with anyone?'' Tina asked, leaning on her hand, smiling amusedly.

''Yeah, actually. I went with a boy named Tug'' Cat smiled.

Everyone gave her a wtf face.

''Tug?'' Finn asked skeptically.

''No ones named Tug'' Sam interjected, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Cat laughed close-mouthed. ''Well, Tug was called Tug. My friend Robbie tried to ask me, but Tug already asked and I felt really bad on Robbie'' Cat frowned.

''Awww'' Tina sighed.

''But Tug had a hat that lit up and spun round. But then his jacket caught on fire and all the time was gone, Robbie came to talk to me and he kept thinking Tug wasn't real but he was so Robbie was annoyed I think''

(Her hair and outfit -  cgi/set?id=50884360 )

''I bet you miss it really bad'' Sam looked her in the eyes.

Cat shrugged. ''I do, but it's just something I'll have to get over''

Tina clapped her on the back, smiling. Cat smiled back, flashing her dimple on the left cheek. (Is it on her left or her right cheek? That's always confused me...)

''Would you ever go back to visit?'' Finn asked, sipping his drink.

''Of course I would! And I'd take all you lot with me if I could! I've told my friends all about you on The Slap''

Again, she was faced with WTF faces (Except Kurt, he knows what it is)

''It's a website only for the students of Hollywood Arts. Like Facebook, but TONNES better'' Cat explained.

''OHHHH''

She showed the group The Slap homepage, scrolled through a couple updates, recalling memories from a couple people, showing them pictures of her and friends..

''She's pretty'' Tina said, pointing to Jade. ''We dress the same as well!''

Cat smiled up at her.

''OH, and THIS person (She showed them a picture of Sinjin) sniffed my hair once, and he's always sniffing Jades''

''Weird''

''Very''

Cat returned to her seat, and they talked all the way through Lunch, when the bell rung.

Cat sighed, she was started to actually like it here. Well, the friends she'd made anyhow.

**Omg, this one's so bad -covers face- it's basically just a filler. Proper chapters up tomorrow. It's late here and I've got a test tomorrow. Can I just say, I live in England so I'm not 100% with the American rituals like school and stuff. :)**

**SOOOOO glad you've read the story so far! Surprised you've even read up to here, hehehehahah!**

**So anyway, longer chapter up tomorrow, love you guys!**


	3. Explosions

Cat, like every other day, walked through the corridors of McKinley High, looking at the floor when she walked. Her head wasn't snooped all the way down, but she was amused when she saw one foot steep in front of the other in birds eye view. Giggling, Cat looked up in case she bumped into anyone.

It had been a couple weeks since she'd transferred and McKinley had been growing on her. She knew the school was fast to label people, and that the Glee club was at the very bottom of the social foodchain, but that didn't stop her from being her friendly chatterbox self.

Cat just looked out for bullies, and always had a witty comeback if any were to start on her. She had science now, and was on her way to the room when Kurt joined her walking path.

''Hey, Cat''

(By the way, in the last chapter I posted Cats outfit, she's still wearing the same, it's the same day)

''Oh, hi Kurt!'' Cat greeted happily.

Kurt clutched onto his messenger bag as he walked, looking over to the 5'2 redhead next to him, Kurt being slightly taller. Cat was actually quite small, but her ability to walk in heels was an advantage and she wore them most of the time, to boost her height at least 3 or 4 inches taller.

''What lesson do you have now?'' Kurt asked.

''Science. You sit next to me, why even ask!''

''Oh, yeah. I do!'' Kurt laughed.

Cat giggled, scratching her forehead.

''Hopefully we're carrying on with that experiment we started'' Cat said.

''Yeah, so do I. Hopefully we won't make it explode like Finn did last year''

''Finn made chemicals explode? That's so cool!''

''Not for him. He's never allowed back into that lab''

Kurt and Cat both laughed as they walked up some stairs.

''Kurt, why do some girls walk around in uniforms with their hair tied back?'' Cat asked wonderingly, looking at each girl that walked past in a cheerleading uniform with their hair pinned back.

''They're cheerleaders, Cat. The most popular people in the school. Right bitches though, the lot of them''

Cat gasped, covering her mouth.

Kurts eyebrow raised. ''OH!''

He remembered Cat had a hatred for the 'bad words'.

''Sorry, Cat''

''It's ok'' Cat smiled.

''So, can I audition for the cheerleaders? Can anyone audition for it?'' Cat asked.

They proceeded up another flight of stairs.

Kurt shrugged. ''Yeah, you could audition. Let me tell you though, the coach is not the nicest person in the world''

''You'd audition with me won't you?''

Kurt remembered the times him and Mercedes auditioned for the Cheerios and got on the squad. It was good, but lots of hardwork.

''Um..''

''Pleaassseee? Please? ?'' Cat begged, holding onto his arms and putting on the best puppy dog eyes ever.

Kurt could feel himself caving in to her chocolate brown eyes. He sighed, relaxing his shoulders. ''Fine, Fine. I'll audition''

''Yay!'' Cat squeeled.

''Now let's get to science!''

Cat, Sam and Kurt all stood around the back row of the lab. They all stood around a flask, with different containers spread around with different chemicals. Sam looked at the board at the front of the class, reading the instructions.

''Ok, so we get two spoons of this..'' Sam mumbled to himself, picking up the small container of acid, and opening the lid.

''No, no, no, no, no, Sam it's this'' Kurt picked up something else.

''No, you guys we put in this'' Cat picked up another container and opened it.

They all got into a bicker about which form of acid to put in.

''Why don't we put all three of it in?'' Cat dared, smiling mischievously.

''You little genius'' Sam smiled, tapping her nose.

Kurt sighed at their childish games. This is not going to go well.

Cat giggled ditzily and poured her full container of whatever she was holding into the chemicals they'd already mixed together. No reaction.

''Ok, ok, my turn'' Sam got ready to pour his in.

Just as Sam poured, Kurt noticed on the label it read; EXTREMELY REACTIVE! USE APPROPRIATE AMOUNT!

''SAM! St-'' Kurt began, and practically jumped next to him to knock the container out his hands, but it was to late. The mix had already gone in. No reaction.

''Well, that was boring'' Cat shrugged.

''Weird it said on the label extremely reactive, I don't know why it hasn't-'' Kurt began, but was stopped when the beaker everything was poured into exploded, sending white foam, purpley watery stuff and shards of glass everywhere.

The whole class snapped around to see Cat, Sam and Kurt all covered, with their faces screwed up.

''Cat, Sam, Kurt, my office, NOW'' The teacher bellowed.

She shot dagger eyes at Sam, seeming he was holding the container of what made it react. A smoke began to horize and so did a very unpleasent smell.

The trio followed the teacher (I'm making up a name for the teacher - Mrs. Taylor:)) into her office, still covered in what landed them.

Mrs. Taylor walked to her desk, looking at the three.

''Where do I even begin?''

''Mrs. Taylor, I'm so sorry, it was my fault'' Sam began.

Cat felt something rubbing against her scalp so she reached up into her bright red hair and pulled out a piece of glass. She awkwardly kept it in her hand.

''Of course you're sorry, Evans'' Mrs Taylor replied strictly.

''Is there anything we can do?'' Cat asked, wiping foam from her hair.

''Yes. Evans, Hummel, Valentine, you all have detention. After school tonight, and you'll all clean up my lab''

The three sighed.

''Now, go clean yourself off and get back to the lesson'' Mrs Taylor rolled her eyes in annoyance.

The three pushed open the door and out onto the corridor.

''Well, that went well'' Sam said sarcastically.

Cat giggled. ''It was quite funny''

''No, it wasn't. My outfit - completely ruined'' Kurt wiped foam off his designer clothes.

Cat patted his back. ''It's alright, Kurt''

''Aw, man, my shirts stained'' Sam moaned, looking down to his shirt.

''Don't worry, I have a jumper in my locker, you can borrow it if you want'' Cat smiled.

''Ok! If it's fine with you'' Sam looked slightly down at her.

Cat nodded.

Kurt and Sam went to the boys bathroom to wash themselves of and Cat did the same but in the girls bathroom.

When the three were back out on the corridor. There was no sound, and the corridors were completely deserted.

''Come on, let's get you that jumper'' Cat giggled.

''You and Sam go get your jacket, I'll head back to science'' Kurt smiled, then walked back to Room 103.

''Byee!''

Sam and Cat walked to Cats locker. She did the combination and swung her locker open.

''You know, back at Hollywood Arts, we could design our own lockers'' She recalls the memory and she roots around for the jumper.

''Really! Cool!''

The younger redhead giggles as she pulls the jumper out. Well, it's a hoodie.

''This is it!''

She hands it to him with a smile which he returns then slides the blue hoodie over his head. Cat realises it has the superman logo on the front.

She laughs. ''Aww, it's the superman one''

Sam looks down and lets out a chuckle.

''And maybe, one day, I could be your Superman'' Sam flashes his killer smile, locking eyes with Cats chocolate brown pools.

They stayed like that for a couple seconds, getting lost in each others eyes. Cat smiles and looks down, breaking eye contact. ''Maybe'' She grins with an open mouth, poking him in the stomach. He was undoubtedly good looking.

They made their way back to the science lab, when the bell rung.

**sooooooooooooooooo that was chapter...3? Yes, chapter 3! Thanks for all your reviews, ;D!**

**I'm really starting to get a jist for what's going to happen...KAHF! Excited for you to see what does actually happen! Thanks for reading my story :D...OOO Sam and Cat doing a little flirty flirty! What do you think? They'll get together, They won't...!**

**Anyway, again, thanks SO much for reading and reviewing, until the next chapter, BYEEE!**

**FOR SOME REASON THEIR IS LIKE HUGE GAPS BETWEEN PARAGRAPHS AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY..**

**Btw, I'm starting to name chapters:)**


	4. Slushies and Surprises

_R/N: Today, cat had her hair just down and straight. She is wearing jeans with a grey sweater that has a blue heart on it, with blue flats. (I'm trying to make these outfits as Cat-like as possible...)_

It seems that Miss Sylvester is being forced to do open auditions for the cheerleading team. Cat waited nervously as she waited outside the auditiorium, waiting for her audition, which she would be doing next. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had already auditioned and got on the team.

Cat sighed and looked over at Kurt. Her and him were auditioning last.

''I don't know why I'm so nervous'' Cat looked around and fiddled with her hands.

''You'll do great, Cat'' Kurt encouraged, patting her shoulder.

''Next!'' Sues voice echoed from inside the auditorium.

Cat exhaled nervously and looked at Kurt. He nodded her on and she smiled and pushed open the double doors.

She jogged to the middle, facing Sue and Becky who were sat behind a desk.

''Hi, I'm Cat'' Cat smiled and waved then returned her hand to her side.

The audition went on, Cat danced and of course, laughed.

Cat almost thought she did good until Sue yelled ''NEXT!''

Cat gasped then ran out.

She walked to the cafeteria and saw Finn, Quinn, Sam and Mercedes. Cat joined them. ''Hii!'' She said cheerily.

''Where've you just been?'' Sam asked, smiling.

''I just auditioned for the cheerleading team!''

''How did it go?'' Finn wondered, eating a lettuce piece.

''I don't think it went well. She screamed NEXT! And it scared me...but now Kurt is auditioning'' Cat giggled, pulling her hair behind her ear.

Mercedes swallwed her drink down to stop herself spitting it out. ''Kurt? Auditioning? Did he not tell you that he's a former Cheerio?''

Cat raised an eyebrow. ''No? He used to be a Cheerio?''

''Yeah, him and Mercedes were Cheerios for a period of time'' Quinn chirped in.

''Really? That's so cool!'' Cat grinned. ''So, how will I know if I got on the team or not?''

''It's simple, Miss Sylvester will just tell you that you're on the team and give you a time to pick up the uniform'' Quinn shrugged like it was nothing.

''Ahhh, simple enough then'' Cat giggled.

''Yum, salad!'' The redhead budged closer to Sam and stole a piece of lettuce and ate it.

''Hey!'' Sam said.

''Oh, sorry'' Cat giggled.

''It's alright. Oh, by the way I have the jacket you let me borrow yesterday'' Sam shuffled around in his bag and pulled out the blue jumper.

''Thanks!'' Cat took it and put it on her lap. She'd put it in her locker later..

Then, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Cat slid it out then opened up The Slap. One New Message.

_**Jade West - Two words - Be. Ready.**_

_What? What could that mean?_

Cat wondered, her eyes fixed on the message, which apparently caught Sams attention. ''What is it?''

''Oh, it's my friend Jade. She just text me. It's nothing'' Cat shrugged it off but it was really bugging her. What could that mean?

She decided to slide her phone back in her pocket and carry on talking.

''We have 10 minutes until glee rehearsal'' (I'm not too sure on how you spell that..) Finn pointed out, looking at his phone.

''We might as well hang here for the rest of lunch'' Quinn suggested. Then, Tina came and joined the group, sitting next to Quinn.

(By the way, the order of the people is Cat, Sam, Mercedes, Finn, Quinn and now Tina)

''Hi Tina!'' Cat greeted happily.

Tina smiled, ''Hey''

''I'm hoping we're getting an assignment for this week'' Mercedes said.

''Why?'' Sam asked.

By this point, Sam and Cat was basically sharing the salad.

Cat took a piece of tomato and began eating it.

''Because, I don't know...I just feel really up to an assignment'' Mercedes shrugged but it really looked like something was bugging her.

''Spit it out, something's wrong'' Finn playfully nudged her.

''One time, my brother spat his chewed up orange onto this lady and she hit him with her handbag'' Cat giggled, turning her head to the side.

''Wow, you're so ditzy'' Quinn stared at her with a raised eyebrow. This caught Cats attention.

''WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?'' She shouted, her mouth agape and eyebrows knitted together.

Quinn looked skeptical. ''Nothing. . .I think it's adorable that you're so absent minded''

Cat returned to normal, spreading her usual grin and flashing her dimple. ''Oh, okay'' She giggled.

Tina was also looking confused at Cat. Quinn leaned over and whispered something which made Tina nod in understandment.

That's when Cat realised. _Stop being so absent-minded! You're going to end up in a mental ward!_

Cat continued to grin as she took another lettuce.

Finn smiled over at Cat, before realising then turning to Mercedes. ''So, you were saying?''

''Well, honestly. It's Rachel. She's just pissing me off _so much._ I want to have an assignment so I can show her that she's not all that good. And Cat, you're audition was _AWESOME. _I'm sure you could own her in a little diva-off as well?'' Mercedes dropped hints at the end, hoping Cat would catch on.

''Wait, so you want me to have a diva-off with Rachel?'' Cat looked to Mercedes, who nodded at her.

''That would be so cool, seeing you kick her-'' Mercedes started, but got cut off by Cat who gasped and covered her ears.

''She doesn't like 'bad words'. Kurt told me about it'' Sam informed everyone. They all nodded.

Sam patted Cat on the shoulder. Her arms lowered and she payed her full attention to Mercedes again.

''Just beating her. Please, will you do it? Just a little vocal battle is all'' Mercedes convincing ways always worked.

''Fine, fine. I'll do it!'' Cat caved in then sighed.

All the girls smiled excitedly. That's when Kurt came over.

''Hey, Cat, I have news'' He said, only just fitting on next to Cat. They need bigger circualar tables.

''Oh I love news!'' Cat said loud and happily, clapping her hands. The others were just adapting her ways so they treated it like a normal occurance.

''Maybe you shouldn't be so happy - We didn't get on to the Cheerios'' Kurt looked into her eyes, trying to find emotion.

''Aw, why?''

''It's just, Miss Sylvester thought you was too new to the school to become a Cheerio just yet. But she said you'll have to try out next year then she screamed at me to get out'' Kurt sighed.

''Awww, next year, Cat'' Quinn smiled nicely.

Sam put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her furthest shoulder, smiling at her.

He never removed his arm and she didn't protest against it.

''That's so cute'' Tina smiled.

Cat smiled, and poked Sams stomach, grinning open-mouthed. She squeeled quielty. This came naturally, being a huge flirt. But things were jogging her mind;

_No one has ever made me feel like this. Why am I blushing? Why do I feel like my heart is going to explode out my chest? Only Sam has made me feel this way.._

Cat acted like she didn't feel anything, which was absolutely stupid in her mind. Why? Why am I not reacting to it? Stop being such a freaking robot. She mentally cursed herself. She'd done this at Hollywood Arts. With Robbie. She had always had feeling for him, she'd never show them. She'd be completely empty when it comes to boys. Which hardly makes sense seen as how Cat was a massive flity. Then again, Robbie never made Cat feel the way Sam is making her feel...

That's when the bell rung, signalling free period, which was of course Glee club. All of them walked out the cafeteria and onto the corridors. Whilst they were talking among themselves, Cat had no idea what was coming.

''So, thats when I said, _Hey! Stop!_ But you know, he wouldn't'' Cat's conversation could be overheard by Quinn and Finn, who smiled at her. Cat was unique, she really was.

That's when, it all happened so fast. Cat was met with something icy cold slapping against her face. It dazed her for a couple seconds.

''Better get to Glee club, loser'' A male voice teased, then a high five could be heard.

Cat wiped whatever it was that was really stinging her face off onto the floor, only to see everyone on the corridor staring at her. Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Quinn and Tina all looked shocked, all of their mouths slightly open.

That's when Cat's emotions began building up. Tears began dwelling in her eyes and she couldn't do with being humiliated like this. She felt herself running through the crowd.

Sam almost chased after her, but realised, he doesn't know where she could have gone.

''We have to go find her'' Mercedes turned into the group.

''Me, Tina and Quinn will go and find Cat, boys you go to Glee and tell Mr Schue about the whole slushie incident'' Mercedes nodded whilst she talked, also receiveing nods as well.

Quinn, Tina and Mercedes all rushed down the corridor. They had still been looking when the corridors were more then empty.

''Cat? CAT! CAT? Cat, where are you'' Tina called. No reply.

''Where could she have gone? It's a school there's only certain places'' Quinn looked around the corridors.

That's when they heard a sob. ''CAT?'' Mercedes shouted, following the noise.

They turned the corner and saw Cat on the phone.

The three of them ran towards her. ''Cat, what are you doing?''

Cat (Wow I've said Cat loads) looked at Mercedes. ''I'm texting my Mom, I want to go back to Hollywood Arts'' Cats voice sounded sad with tears.

''Cat, please, this happens to all of us. Everyone in the Glee club gets slushied at least once. Most people on a regular basis'' Tina clutched onto her bag whilst she talked.

''Just, don't leave, please'' Quinn reassured her with a smile.

_Wow, this is like Tori's first day all over again.._

''Fine, I'll stay'' Cat exhaled loudly.

_It's a public school. What did I think was going to happen? It be all cushy like Hollywood Arts? Of course things were going to change. How dumb can you get?_

''Great'' Mercedes genuinly smiled. ''Come on, let's get you cleaned up''

The four of them all walked to the girls bathroom. Cat may not know it yet, but she was _honestly _liking this school. A couple minor bullies weren't going to stop her though..

**Er I hate this chapter so much -_-**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter by the way ;D**

**Ok, so I'm really paranoid. Am I writing Cat like Cat? Sounds harsh, but I don't think I'm writing her ditzily enough...Is that mean?**

**So yeah, this chapter was really shite. And trust me, I'm pretty sure future chapters will be better..**

**What do you think Jade meant on that text...DUN DUN DUN..!**

**And Sam and Cat are getting cushier...Ooo, cute.**

**So anyhow, thanks again guys for reading and leaving reviews on past chapters, love you sooooooooooooooo much! -virtually hugs you-**

**Until the next chapter, byeeeeeeeeeeeee! :)**


	5. The Glee Captains Project

In Glee rehersal, everything was chill. The atmosphere was soft and everyone seemed in a good mood. Cat sat (lol that rhymes) with Sam. They were both listening to Loverboy by You Me At Six, one earphone in Cats ear, one in Sams.

They inaudibly sang along, giggling every now and again. Rachel, Finn and Puck were talking in one corner. Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Artie, Lauren and Kurt were discussing something Cat and Sam couldn't hear, Brittany, Quinn and Santana were for sure talking about nails because Cat noticed them examine their nails and each others. She was pretty sure girl talk was going on.

Mr Schue had been late for this Glee rehersal. In fact, it had been 5 minutes into the period and he still hadn't shown up.

The song finished and Cat smiled. ''I love that song!''

''Me too. I love You Me at Six also'' Sam smiled back.

''I know, right? They're so cool!'' Cat bounced back.

They chat continued longer until Mr Schue walked through the opened door. ''Sorry I'm late guys, I was just sorting something out''

Cat caught Mercedes eye. ''Do the sing-off with Rachel'' She mouthed, Cat only just got what she was saying.

Cat glared at Rachel who was doing voice excersizes. She then moved her eyes to Mercedes. ''Do it!''

Cat said nothing..

''Rachel, Cat said she can sing better then you!'' Mercedes said loudly, her hand raised in the air.

Cat opened her mouth slightly. ''What? No I didn't!''

''Yeah, and she also said she could win against you in a diva-off any day of the week'' Mercedes added.

Cat shot her a look. ''What? No!'' She looked to Rachel who looked fumingly, Cat shaking her head furiously.

''Cat, is that true?'' Mr Schue asked.

''No! It's not, I never said I was better then Rachel''

''Well, let's see just _how _true it is, shall we, Mrs ''I'm from a performing arts high school'''' Rachel did air qoutes on the last part.

''WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?'' Cat shouted, her eyebrows knitting together.

''It means, You and Rachel should sing it off. The best at singing is declared head girl of Glee!'' Kurt said excitedly, moving his head from Rachel then to Cat, who looked at him, mouthing all sorts of words.

''Mr Schue, Tell them to quit being mean to me!'' Cat pleaded to the middle aged man who sighed.

''I think you two should sing it off. We haven't had some competition in ages. And, as Kurt said, whoever vocally wins will be declared head girl'' Mr Schue nodded.

''NO! It's not fair on the other girls of Glee. They're all amazing. Better then me. Really! And also the guys!'' Cat tried to wriggle her way out of this, though secretly, she did want to do the 'Diva-off' with Rachel.

''Yeah, What Cat's saying is true. We're _all _great. None of us should be best'' Santana chipped in, folding her arms.

''Then, that will be this weeks assignment. All of you get into pairs and next week you'll perform a sing-off. The group will anonomously vote who wins out the two''

''Does this apply to Cat and Rachel?'' Sam asked.

Mr Schue nodded.

Cats shoulders dropped. _Whyyyyy._

''I know just the song!'' Rachel began. The music came from her iPod.

Cat was taken by surprise when the beat began. _Give it Up. _She remembered singing it with Jade at Karaokie-dokie then getting kicked out but then Tori totally won when the girls picked someone to drop their ban..

(BTW I know Give it Up is an original song from Victorious, but just be imaginitive ok ;) )

Rachel began the first part. The small group bopped about a little.

_''Someday, I'll let you in. Treat you right drive you out of your mind, oh''_

Then, Cat decided to sing, just as Rachel opened her mouth for the next line.

_''You never met a chick like me, burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind''_

Rachel shot Cat a death glare but Cat returned a sarcastic smile. They both sang the next line;

_''Always want what you can't have, is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted? Make you feel good as I'm with you, into shape now boy let's get it started''_

Soon, the song melted away. Glee club where clapping along with the music, cheering every now and again and wearing huge grins. Even Cat and Rachel had gotten into the song, so much so that they were being friendly towards each other at the end.

_''Give it up, you can't win, cus I know where you've been, such a shame you don't put up a fight'' _The pair of them smiled as they danced smally. _''That's a game that we play, at the end of the night, it's the same old story but you never get it right''_

The long note came, and they were both standing next to each other, slightly leaning over as they belted out the note, turning away from each other then Cat finished, with her hand in the air, smiling from ear to ear.

The Glee group went into cheers and clapter. (lolz)

Rachel pulled Cat into a hig, which she returned. When they pulled away they were both grinning widely.

''That was GREAT! You were the best'' Rachel nodded, recieving a shaking head from Cat. ''No, _You _were the best''

They both giggled and turned to the members, who were being held scraps of paper.

After five minutes, the papers with the votes on were collected in.

''What do the winners get?'' Finn asked, confused.

Mr Schue looked like he was thinking. ''I don't think we should just count up the votes by the end of everyones performances and BOOM! Prize! I think we should urmm...get the top 2 guys and top 2 girls with the most votes, and get girl-guy, girl-guy duets taking place. Again, people will secretly vote which two were the best and they can...I will send the two to Breadstix, on the house!''

Everyone cheered, smiling.

''We'll call it; The Glee Captains Project!'' Mr Schue added cheerfully.

Cat walked over to Kurt and he immediatly started talking about who should win and who shouldn't.

Cat wondered for a second who would win and be sent to Breadstix. A part of her hoped it _was_ her, but yet she didn't want to win...

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS WAS BASICALLY A FILLER. WOW THIS CHAPTER IS HORRID.**

**I SORT OF TWIDDLED WITH THE DUETS EPISODE KIND OF..**

**I KIND OF DID, BUT DIDN'T BECAUSE I STILL WANTED A CHAPTER ACTUALLY BASED ON THE DUETS EPISODE, BUT AGAIN, CHANGE IT AROUND A LITTLE.**

**DON'T ASK WHY THIS IS IN CAPITALS OK**

**;D**

**WOW I THINK IM HIGH**

**OMFG**

**GUESS WOT**

**JOKING**

**NO MORE SUGAR IN MY COFFEE**

**I WAS ALSO WONDERING IF I SHOULD MAKE CAT WIN THE GIRLS SIDE OF THE LITTLE COMPETITION THANGGG, BUT THEN I FIGURED, HEY, WHY NOT MAKE SOMEONE ELSE WIN?**

**I'VE GOT A STORYLINE CONTINUENCE FOR WHICH EVER ONE I PICK ANYWAY SO ALL IS GOOD.**

**;D**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTA; BYE LOVE YA :***


	6. Dangerous

**Sams POV**

I looked at Cat, subconciously smiling. She was just so pretty. She had transfered just over a month ago, and it's crazy to even think I had feelings for her. I mean, I knew I did.

She smiled that beautiful smile of hers as Kurt cracked a joke. Her dimple flashed as she then laughed at a remark that Mercedes made. I just watched at her as she sipped her coffee and pulled her hair from her face, still smiling.

I just love how happy she always is. Her bright red hair and her lovely smile.

''Dude, who are you eyeing up?'' Finn tore me from my thoughts, sitting next to me.

I turned to him. ''Oh, no one''

Finn followed where he was previously looking.

''Are you looking at Mercedes..Or Quinn...or..Kurt?'' Finn looked at him confused.

Sam shook his head.

''Or you were looking at-'' Finn stopped when he noticed Cat saying something to Mercedes and Kurt.

''You were looking at Cat!''

''Was not!''

Finn just glared at him. ''It was totally obvious''

Sam gave in. ''Fine, yes. I was staring at Cat''

''You like her don't you?''

Sam shrugged. ''I dont know, honestly''

Finn nudged him. ''Sam likes Cat, Sam likes Cat'' He did a little sing song. Sam shushed him, he could not afford to let anyone know.

''You can't tell anyone, ok?'' Sam turned to him.

''I won't tell anyone anyway''

''Good!''

Finn layed a hand on Sams shoulder. ''If you want her, you better act fast. I saw a couple football players checking her out the other day. Just sayin' ''

And with that, Finn turned around and walked off and Sam was left alone with his thoughts. The only thing he didn't know is that Santana had just listened to their whole conversation right behind them.

The next day, Sam was at his locker, when it slammed shut and he saw Santana.

''Cute.'' She smiply said.

Sams eyebrows knitted in confusion.

''Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm on about''

''...I don't''

Santana rolled her eyes. ''I heard you and Finn talking yesterday in Glee club. I know you like Cat''

Sam said nothing.

''Don't worry I won't tell anyone. But, if you ask me, I wouldn't trust her''

''Why''

''Because'' Santana looked around, as if looking to see if Cat was around. ''She's from a performing arts school''

Sam shrugged. ''So?''

''So? She's an actor. Come on, no 17 year old is EVER that dumb and absent minded. Obviously it's an act. At first the giggling at random points was cute but now I just know she's playing it'' Santana folded her arms.

Sam thought for a moment. What if it was just an act? She was an actor after all. He refused to believe it. ''No, no. She's not acting it''

Santana shrugged. ''Believe what you want, but I know she's risky'' She strutted off, leaving Sam hanging.

As if on cue, Cat came on the corridor, pushing Arties wheelchair. ''And that's when I coloured the tiger purple! That doesn't happen in nature!'' Cat and Artie both laughed as Cat was still pushing Arties wheelchair forward, grinning at Sam when they were passing.

Sam watched as Cat walked on, hearing her tale about the purple tiger before she turned another corner to her lesson. What Santana had said was _really _bugging him.

. . .

A couple days had passed since Sam and Santanas conversation in the corridor. Sam needed to ask Cat. He just needed to get it off his chest. So, after science class, Sam saw Cat and Brittany walking out the door. Sam jogged over to her. ''Cat, can I talk to you?''

Cat nodded, waving goodbye to Brittany and Sam lead her in the empty science room.

''So, the other day, I was talking to Santana'' Sam started. Cat smiled; ''Andddd?''

''And, she said that you are 'dangerous'''

Cat looked confused but then stifled a laugh. ''Dangerous?''

''Well. Yeah. She said you're from a performing arts school-''

''-Which I am''

''-And that you're an actress''

''-Which I am'' Cat repeated, smiling bemusedly.

Sam grinned. ''And she said, that, maybe...you're acting it''

Cats smile faded. ''Acting what?''

''You're...absent-minded self. She thinks you're not really absent minded or ditzy at all...She thinks you're just acting...and I wanted to know..Are you?'' Sam struggled to place his words right.

Cat pursed her lips, tears dwelling at her eyes. ''You think I'm _faking_?''

''No..No, I-''

''I can't believe you think I would act this...'' Cat was long offended, and tears threatened to fall.

''I didn't mean it like that'' Sam tried to reassure her by laying his hand on her shoulder but she stepped back.

''Stay away from me!'' Cat said loudly, a tear falling as she ran out the class room and all the way to the girls bathroom.

_What did I say wrong? _ Sam thought as he left the room, immediatly regretting opening his mouth.

He walked down the corridors, recieving glances off people. ''Better run after your girlfriend!''

''Hey! Heard you like Cat, that's great man!'' Puck smiled before continuing his journey to wherever he was going.

''Aww, you like Cat, how sweet'' Tina sighed before also walking away.

Sam felt anger build up inside him. _How could Finn tell everyone?_ He thought, completely forgetting that Santana knows.

Before he knew it, he was face to face with Finn. ''Dude, how could you tell everyone?''

Finn looked at him confused. ''Tell everyone what?''

''That I like Cat'' he said a little quieter that time.

''I didn't!''

''Yeah, ok. Like some magic spreader fairy went running their untrustworthy mouth all over the place''

Finn almost burst out laughing. ''Magic spreader fairy?''

''Dude, don't push me!'' Sam shoved him.

''Don't shove me!'' Finn shoved him back.

They began a little shove battle before Mr Schue broke them up. ''Hey, Hey, HEY!''

''Why are you fighting?''

''Reasons'' Sam shot Finn a death glare and turned on his heel, walking down the corridor.

. . .

**SO TENSE LIKE WOT.**

**ok, so. Well. I'm excited for the next chapter...OIGHKSJHGSKJ!**

**Ok well, Ok...-sighs- **

**I'm actually ok with this chapter...I have an idea for the next chapter..ok..**

**Right, well. Again, bit of an adrenaline rush at 4 in the morning so I'm sorry if Finn, Sam, Santana or Cat were out of character...**

**Thanks for the reviews, loved ones;D**

**Until the next chapter, BYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	7. Mushy Cliché Makeups

That day in Glee club, Cat sat in the corner of the room, on her iPhone, scrolling through the pages of The Slap. Everyone was rehersing for the 'Captains Project'. Sam was sat at the other side of the room. He was supposed to be with Finn (Mr Schue thought It'd be a good way for them to make up) but he was to interested in Rachel to even acknowledge Sam.

With her earphones in, she listened to _Disturbia _by Rihanna, smiling as she typed.

Sam found himself staring at her again. This was the best time to apologise for the other day. Sam got up and walked over to Cat, sitting on the chair next to her. She paused her music, took out her earphones and looked at him. ''Hi, Sam''

''Can, I talk to you?'' He asked, looking her dead in the eye.

''I guess'' Cat put her arms on her legs.

''So'' He exhaled loudly. ''About the other day, I'm _really _sorry. I can't explain how much I hate myself. I was such a frigging...douche! And Cat, seeing you cry tore me up, and I just wanted to express how sorry I was. Sooner then later, Cat''

Cat examined him. She looked deep into his eyes and all she could see was regret. She smiled eventually.

''Do you forgive me?'' Sam smiled back to her. Cat giggled. ''Of course I do!''

They hugged, grinning widely. After they pulled apart, they immediatly jumped into conversation.

''So what was you listening to just then?'' Sam shyly asked. He felt as thought they'd juse met all over again.

''Disturbia by Rihanna'' Cat grinned. She put one earphone in her ear, and offered Sam the other one.

''I love that song!'' Sam smiled. Cat returned it, and played the song from the point she paused it. She opened the Slap homepage.

''Is that the website for your old school?'' Sam asked, reading the odd update as she scrolled down. Cat nodded, then scrolled all the way back up. She updated her status too;

_In Glee club with Sam - Rihanna = Full blast :D _

She pressed update, making Sam grin. ''Awww''

That's when Cat pressed the camera app on her phone, holding it up. ''Say cheese, Sam'' She giggled.

Cat smiled, as did Sam. Pressing the shutter button, the photo was captured and Cat clicked it, giggling when it came up. ''I love that picture'' Sam said.

Later that night, Cat was over at Kurts house studying. They lasy on his bedroom floor, opposite eachother, on their stomachs, propped on elbows. Books and notepads and pens were all over the floor.

''Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, so Cat. What happens when you talk to someone through a window?'' Kurt asked, he was semi-tutoring Cat with science.

''Your voice goes really deep...Like a whale!'' The redhead laughed ditzily, causing Kurt to let out a silent giggle.

''And why does it go deep?''

''Um. The higher voice...frequency gets trapped by the wall...and the lower frequences pass through?'' Cat replied, trying her hardest to sound a scientific as possible.

''Yes! That's right!''

''Yay! I feel so smart!''

She wrote down the things she just said in her fancy writing.

''So, Cat'' Kurt began, sipping his water.

Cat looked up, meeting his gaze.

''Do you like Sam?''

Cat felt herself smiling at the sound of his name. Her cheeks burned as she turned away.

''You do! I know that face!'' Kurt excitedly pointed.

Cat turned her head to him. ''Fine. Fine. Fine. I do, ok? But I don't really know''

''So, when are you going to ask him out?'' Kurt rose and dropped his eyebrows.

''Invite me to your wedding aswell'' Kurt added.

Cat shook her head at him, laughing.

''Awww. But you're so cute though together'' Kurt smiled genuinly at her.

Another blush arose as she started playing with a loose thread on her jeans.

''Are you going to ask him?''

Cat shrugged. ''I don't know. What if he doesn't feel the same way?''

Kurt pff'd. ''Trust me, hunny. He does''

Cat sighed, but then shot her best friend a 'wtf' face when he started making kissy faces. ''Cat and Sam, sitting in a tree - G...''

Cat grabbed the cushion she was leant on before and chucked it at him, laughing the while.

**OK GUYS THIS WAS A SHITTY CHAPTER, I KNOW I KNOW ;D**

**I wanted to upadte because I haven't in a while -sigh-**

**WOOOOOOOOOO, the performing arts group i attend is staging Footloose this year, and I auditioned for the role of Ariel (female lead) and I'm finding if I got the part tomorrow...im excited khgkjdhgohrgoeuhboeuhi**

**OK GUYS UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, BYEEEEEEEEEE LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU**


	8. Planning and Cute Boy Crushes

_**Over at Hollywood Arts.**_

''I wonder what Cat's doing...I really miss her'' Tori said at the lunch table, leaning on her folded arms.

''She's probably having the time of her life, probably forgotten all about us'' Andre positivley noted.

''Seems like it'' Jade chipped in, looking at her pearphone screen. Cat's recent update had just appeared. _In Glee club with Sam - Rihanna = Full blast :D_

Tori, Andre, Beck and Robbie gathered around Jade and looked at the pearphone screen. There was a photo link, which Jade opened.

A picture of Cat and Sam smiling. ''Aw, he's kind of cute'' Tori said.

''Cat's got herself a boyfriend'' Robbie teased as if she was there. He couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit jealous. He'd always had a weak spot for Cat.

''I do really miss her though. HEY! I know!'' Beck started a conversation when they all sat back in their places on the circular table.

''What?'' Andre prompted, taking a sip from his soda.

''We should surprise her! You know, fly over to Lima and surpise her when she's in school or something!'' Beck smiled wide, like he'd just thought up a genius idea.

''Oh! That's great!'' Tori began, enthusiastically. ''One problem''

Beck looked confused.

''We don't have the money to go to Lima!''

Beck sighed. ''I just thought, becuase it's her birthday soon''

Jades back straightened. ''I have an idea!''

''Is your idea to make out with a two foot tall guy named Rex?'' Rex, the puppet laughed. Jade ripped his arm out, causing the puppet to grunt in pain.

''Why don't we just video a message and send it to her school to send to her?''

''That, is not a bad idea at all!'' Toi pointed at Jade, putting on a suggestive voice.

For a few weeks now, the main focus was Sectoinals. Also, everyone had performed their duets for the Captains Projects, the four people who won the vote were going to be announced next week. But all everyone was bothered about was Sectionals.

At the lunch table, all was calm. Except Kurt, who was fidgety and a bit giddy. Everyone noticed.

''All right, Kurt. What's wrong? Spill it?'' Mercedes leant on her elbows.

''Something wrong? Pfft. There's nothing wrong'' Kurt was obviously trying not to blush.

''Alright, who's the dude?'' Finn blurted out.

''One time, my brother called a police officer a dude and he got sent to prison for 2 hours'' Cats cheery voice could be heard next, followed by a giggle.

Artie laughed at Cats input. ''But, seriously Kurt. Mr Schue sent you to 'spy' on Dalton Academy, and _all boys_ school, and you come back all happy''

''It's not that. It's...Cat. Her hair is so red today'' Kurt looked at Cats firey red hair, in which she put her hands on in an attempt to cover it up.

''I'm sure it's that reason'' Mercedes chipped in.

''It is!''

''Okay, Kurt. We believe you'' Finn smiled mockingly, then took a sip of whatever he was drinking.

''It's my birthday next week!'' Cats voice sounded again, and she wore a permanent grin, and threw her arm in the air.

''We know - you've said about 10 times'' Mercedes smiled.

''I can't help it I'm so excited!''

The conversation carried on about Cats birthday, then it turned back to getting anything to do with happiness out of Kurt.

''Ok, fine. I'll tell you. So, there's this guy..'' Kurt began but got interupted straight away by a collection of awws. ''He's called Blaine''

''One time I tried to eat a spider'' Cat interjected.

''Why?'' Finns eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

''I wanted to impress someone, to see if the boy would ask me out'' Cat giggled, shaking her head at the memory. ''He didn't ask me''

''Cat'' Artie passed her a sheet of paper. ''Fill in the words''

''Oh, Yay! I LOVE words!'' Cat picked up the pen Artie also rolled across the table and she was occupied in filling words on a sheet.

''So, this Blaine. Is he cute?'' Mercedes sounded very flirtacious as she leaned on her hands.

''Give it up Mercedes. He's probably gay'' Finn shrugged.

''He is. You know, Dalton. They allow no bullying what so ever'' Kurt said, smiling as wide as before.

Cat exploded in giggles. ''Look at what I wrote!''

Her laughs continued as her paper was being expected.

_Kurt loves Blaine and Cat loves Giraffes :D_

''Awww''

Cat handed it to Kurt, ''it's for you!''

Kurts cheek flushed a pink colour as he took the piece of paper and put it in his messenger bag.

The next week at Glee club, the 4 people with the highest votes from the duets were being announced.

''Ok. Guys, in no order the first person with one of the highest votes is...Santana Lopez!'' Mr Shue applauded, as did the rest of Glee club as she smiled at her victory.

''The second person is, Tina Cohen-Chang!''

Everyone applauded and cheered.

''The third person is, Sam Evans!''

Cat was the first to applaud, followed by everyone else.

''And the forth and final person is...Cat Valentine!''

Cat smiled wide and bowed to everyone as a joke, making them smile and laugh.

''Now, Santana and Tina will do a duet, and Sam and Cat, then, as promised, the winner will be taken to Breadstix!'' Mr Shue clapped his hands together, grinning.

The club cheered.

Cat held her stuffed giraffe in her arms as she walked down the corridors of McKinley, her positive self ignoring the wierd looks.

''Hey Cat'' Sam approached her on the corridor.

Cat squeezed the stomach on her giraffe and it made a sound, which made Cat burst into laughs. ''Did you hear what my giraffe just said? He's SO inappropriate''

Sam stifled a laugh and grabbed Cats hand, leading her away to his locker. He did the combination, opened the red metal and put Cats giraffe in side it.

''What was that about?'' Cat half yelled.

''Because, he looked sleepy'' Sam grinned.

''He did, didn't he?''

''Now, Cat. The reason I came to talk to you is because, our duet. We need a song'' The pair began walking down the hall again.

''Aww, Sam. You're so organananasised'' Cue giggle.

Sam laughed. ''I kind of have an idea in head, but I need your opinion''

''Tell me!''

''I was thinking, One Thing by One Direction'' Sam grinned suggestively, whereas Cat looked confused.

''One Thing? One Direction? I haven't heard of either of them''

''You haven't heard of One Direction?''

Cat shook her head.

''Come here'' Sam took her by the hand again, as they walked towards the auditorium. Sam and Cat sat on the very back row in the center. Sam and Cat did their regular routine of one earphone in Sams ear and the other in Cats.

''We do this a lot'' Sam said, looking into Cats eyes. She returned a smile as the opening beats for One Thing started playing.

_I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, 'cus you make my heart race._

_Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite, you keep making me weak yeah frozen and can't breath._

The song played over and Cat mini-danced in her seat. It came to an end; ''I love that song''

''So do I. SO, do you want to sing it together?'' Sam asked.

Cat nodded. ''Of course!''

For the last hour in school they practised the song, and talked, danced around and laughed with each other.

Being with each other felt so right in Sams mind. And the same for Cat. She was sure she had feeling for Sam. Or as she would say ''Special GirlBoy feelings''...

**YOU GUYS HOLY CRAP**

**I haven't uploaded in ages. Damn, I feel bad. BUT ANYWAY BLAINE IS SEMI-INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER. I swear (I have it all planned out) he speaks Blaine words next chapter...Gosh. I feel bad though for not updated, sigh.**

**So yeah. I actually like this chapter -le grin-**

**OK, well until the next chapter, my lovelies, BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEE -blows kiss-**


	9. 17

**HA**

''So, if we're serious about this birthday video for Cat, we really need to get a move on her birthday is in two days'' Andre reminded Jade, Beck and Tori.

''Well, it's free period. We could do it now'' Tori shrugged.

''Yeah, Sikowitz' room is available. I'm sure if we ask for Lane's camera he'll let us use it'' Beck said and the four of them walked towards Lane's office. After 5 minutes of asking and convincing, they got the camera.

''You two go set up in Sikowitz room, I'll go and get Robbie so he can be in the video as well'' Tori said, turning on her heel and walking up the staircase. She was greeted with the black box theatre to find Robbie, hand upside Rex, on the laptop.

''Hey, Rob'' Tori got his attention. He craned his neck. ''Hey, tor''

''We're going to do a birthday video for Cat. You coming?''

''Yeah, of course. Let me just save this''

A couple seconds later Robbie got up off the seat and the two of them, and Rex, walked to Sikowitz room, finding Andre setting up the camera and Jade and Beck practicing what they were gong to say.

''All ready?'' Andre asked, still fiddling the the camera tripod.

A chorus of yeps, and Jade's bitter ''Hurry up'' voiced in the room.

''I put it onto auto mode, should start rolling in about 10 seconds'' Andre rushed next to Tori.

They all panicked, wondering what to say.

''GUYS ITS ROLLING'' Robbie shouted and they all went quiet.

They filmed the video, laughing and wishing her a happy birthday.

They all sang happy birthday before turning the camera off.

**WMHS.**

That Sunday, Kurt took Mercedes, Cat and Rachel to meet Blaine. They were all sitting at a booth.

''So, when's Blaine going to be here?'' Rachel asked.

''Rachel. Patience. He said he's just around the corner''

''It's my birthday tomorrow!'' Cat interjected.

''We know!'' Mercedes voice sounded.

Cat laughed.

The glass double doors opened, and in walked a boy, with dark curly hair, and in a uniform.

He found the booth straight away and walked over.

''Hey ladies'' Blaine winked at Kurt. He tried to hide his blush.

''So this is the Blaine, that we've heard oh so much about'' Mercedes grinned.

Blaine sat on the end, next to Kurt, across from Cat. ''My god, look at your hair''

Cat took a chunk of hair and looked at it. ''It's red?''

Blaine nodded. ''You must be Cat Valentine, who I've heard loads about''

''So, would anyone like a coffee?'' Kurt asked, smiling.

Rachel and Mercedes nodded, Cat shook her head.

''On me'' Blaine said. Everyone objected. ''Don't even object''

The three of them said their orders and Blaine went away to the counter.

''He seems nice'' Rachel said.

A few minutes later, Blaine returned with the orders, giving them to the correct people.

''So, Cat. What was it like in Hollywood?'' Blaine turned her attention to Cat.

''It was great! But I miss everyone so much! Hopefully I get to meet them soon'' Cat nodded.

''She has some amazing stories'' Kurt sipped his tea.

''And how about yourself? You can't be wearing a uniform for no reason?'' Rachel drunk her coffee also.

''I go to Dalton Academy. It's an all boys school about 5 minutes from here''

''I want to go to a private school!'' Cat smiled.

''I bet it's great'' Kurt interjected.

''SO, does your school have a Glee club sort of speak?'' Mercedes asked.

Blaine nodded. ''The Warblers. Acapella,''

''What's apacella'' Cat asked, staring at the table.

''Acapella. It's where people make music with vocals in the background'' Blaine explained.

They all discussed Dalton, sectionals, McKinley and other things. Cat found it extremely adorable when Kurt blushed whenever Blaine talked to him, and they all got along great. Mercedes and Rachel were not stop flirting. It was all highly amusing.

**HA**

In the Vega household, Tori sat on her bed, laptop on her lap, researching McKinley High. She found the website, in need of finding the Glee club mentor.

Maths teachers...

Science teachers...

Gym coaches..

After scrolling past loads, she finally found the name William Schuester - Glee Club Mentor, with a picture.

Clicking the link, she found out his school email was attached. She opened her email and got to work.

Just as she pressed send, her pearphone rang next to her.

''Hello?''

''Hi, Tori. This is Lane''

''Oh, hi Lane. What did you call for?'' Tori asked, scratching the back of her head. She walked out of her room and down the stairs.

''The other day, you borrowed my video camera to film the message for Cat?''

Tori took a glass out the cupboard; ''Yes, we did. Why?''

''Because, you know that performance you did for them kids for that kids birthday?''

As Lane spoke, Tori had the phone wedged between her ear and shoulder as she poured water into the glass.

''Mhmm''

''Well, we got payed quite a bit for it. I was looking for the papers the other day, and great news!''

Tori sipped her water. ''Which is?''

''We have enough money to send you, Beck, Jade Andre and Robbie over to Lima to visit Cat!''

Tori almost choked on her drink. She put the glass down on the island. ''For real?''

''Yes! We've already booked tickets - we knew you wasn't going to object''

''This is crazy!''

''And, if we fly you out tomorrow, you'll be there just in time for her birthday!''

''Tomorrow? Short notice!''

''I know. I'm already contacting the other parents. You'll be there for a week, if you go''

''Of course I'm going!''

Tori swallowed down a mouthful of water.

''Tomorrow, you, Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie will meet me at the airport. From there, you will be on your way to the centre of Lima. We've already got you a hotel five minutes from the school. I'm sure if you ask around you'll get to the school''

''That's so great!''

''Mhmm. It's late, I better be going''

''Aright, bye''

''Night''

Tori hung up. She couldn't contain her excitement. It had been months since she'd seen Cat.

She ran towards the couches, and began jumping on them, squeeling in the process.

All of that night, she was busy packing. Her parents were in Spain and Trina loved the house to herself.

...

On Monday morning, Mr Schue was scrolling through his email in his office. An unopened one caught his attention. He opened the messsage and read the content.

_**To William Schuester.**_

My name is Tori Vega. I go to Hollywood Arts performing school, where Cat transfered from. I was looking on the school website, when I found you, Spanish teacher and Glee club mentor. Cat talks none stop about Glee club when we E-chat.

As you know, Cat's birthday is coming up. By the time you get this it will be her birthday. Me and Cat's friends have made the effort to put together a little video. It would mean SO much if you played it to her.

Thankyou so much,

Tori Vega.

P.S/ The video is attached below.

Mr Shue read through the message. He saved the video onto his harddrive, he'd show Cat the video in Glee rehersal. Just as he was about to shut the computer down, another message appeared in his inbox. He opened it and read.

**to will**

im sure tori has already emailed you about the birthday video. just want to say, we are flying out to visit cat today and it would be amazing if you could give us your school adress. dont tell her about his :D

**beck**

Mr Schue was suprised at how casual this email was. Even he was excited, Cat finally gets to visit her friends.

...

After a day full of Happy Birthdays and the occasional card of people, Cat had the best 17th birthday she could wish for. There was just one thing missing. Her HA friends. It was the end of the day and Cat quickly went to the bathroom before going to Glee rehersal.

She was greeted with Finn who was a few feet from the Glee choir room. ''Oh, Cat, hi''

''Hi'' Cat looked at him confused.

''Do you want to quickly help me with my science class? Something about how the subconcious mind works in situations'' Finn shrugged.

''Ok, Finnison'' Cat giggled. ''What should I do?''

Finns cheeks flushed. ''Don't call me that, Caterina''

Cat made a shocked face, laughing.

''Ok, well. If you just put on this blind fold'' Finn said, handing her a black sleeping mask. Cat took it and put it on. ''It's dark!''

''It's alright Cat, I'm here. Now, Cat I want you to walk five steps forward.

''What if I fall?'' Cat asked, clearly flirting. She felt Finns hands rest on her shoulder. ''You won't fall''

Finn chuckled as Cat stepped diagonally, but still five steps forward.

''Now turn right''

Cat followed instructions, turning on her heel to the right.

''Very good, now about 10 steps forward'' Finn instructed, and Cat took steps.

''Wait, Cat, Stop!'' Finn said loudly, but it was too late Cat walked to many steps forward and walked into the choir room door.

''OW!'' Cat moaned, rubbing her nose.

''Oh. Sorry, Cat. Sorry. Uh'' Finn said awkwardly.

''It's ok''

A door could be heard opening. ''Now, a few steps forward''

Cat walked forward, Finns hands still on her shoulders. He stopped her in her tracks after about 7 steps.

''Now, Cat, you can remove your blindfold!''

Cats hand removed the material from her face and her mouth dropped open.

''HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY CAT'' All the Glee club shouted, even Brad. (The piano player)

Kurt, Sam, Santana, Mr Schue and Quinn set off some party poppers.

There was a huge banner at the back of the room that said, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Balloons, streamers and shiny banners were placed all across the room.

Cat let out a scream and jumped around. Finn being the closest to her, she jumped and wrapped her arms around him.

She pulled away and walked towards the Glee club who all smiled wide. ''You guys this is fantastic!'' Cat half yelled, running around the room.

She ran over to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. Grinning wide, he returned it. Whilst pulling away, Cat kissed his cheek and then hugged everyone else.

''Cat, this is for you'' Sam said, after a long happy moment.

He held out a CD case. Cat, confused, asked what it was. Mr Schue took the case and told Cat to sit down.

Excitedly, Cat sat on one of the red chairs, followed by everyone else. They all knew what it was.

The projector screen was brought down, and Mr Schue put the CD in his computer. After 20 seconds, it began playing.

The familiar room of Sikowitzs could be seen, with Andre, Tori, Robbie, Jade and Beck, grinning widely.

Cat gasped, cracking into a smile.

''Happy Birthday Cat'' The 5 of them shouted in unison.

''Cat, we made this video to wish you a happy birthday'' Tori said, smiling.

''Everyone all misses you hear at Hollywood Arts, and we hope you miss us as much as we miss you'' It was Becks turn to talk.

Santana said something about him, which made Cat giggle.

''You're the bestest friend we could ask for, Cat. And that's coming from me, Jade'' Jade couldn't help but smile. Which, surprised everyone.

''Cat, as soon as possible, we're going to come and visit you.'' Robbie said.

''Yeah, it better be soon cus all Robbie talks about is you'' Rex interjected. Robbie clamped the puppets mouth shut, the comments being muffled.

''And, Cat, hows it going with that Sam? Is he watching this, also? Hey Sam! Cat doesn't stop blabbing on about you!'' Tori teased.

Cat blushed a deep red, looking down. Sam looked at her, smiling.

''This, Lil' Red, is for you'' Andre clapped his hands together.

They sung an upbeat, dancey version of Happy Birthday. They even chucked together a little dance.

''So, Cat. When you get this, we want you to know, we love you all very much, and can't wait to see you again'' Andre said, but his eyes squinted suddenly. ''Guys! We need to end, the batteries dying''

''Goodbye, Cat! And remember, you're always going to be with us'' Tori smiled genuinely and then the screen went black.

The lights came up and Cat felt herself tearing up.

She let a tear fall. ''Awwwww'' Mike could be heard. Then they all hugged her.

Cat let more tears of joy from from her eyes. She wiped them away, giggling.

''And, Cat, it gets better'' Mr Schue walked towards the door.

''What?'' Cat asked confused.

He opened the door and in walked Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre and Robbie.

Cat screamed and ran towards them, hugging all of them. ''I've missed you so much!''

Another tear fell as she wiped it away.

The Hollywood Arts gang joined the Glee club in the little birthday bash they threw for Cat. They mixed very well.

_It's official. _Cat thought and took a bite from her sandwhich. _It's the best birthday ever._

**GUYS. THIS CHAPTER LOOKS MASSIVELY LONG. I spent literally hours on this, my god I hope you like it.**

**After that, I'm going to sleep. HAHA. Night, gorgeous.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, AUREVIOR!**


	10. Drunken Nights

The birthday party was well in swing in the Choir Room. Cat was busy introducing every one.

Cat was amused at how everyone was getting along.

''Guys, if you could all settle down! I have an announcement to make!'' Rachel half shouted. Everyone went quiet and looked to Rachel in the centre of the room.

''As this is Cat's first time celebrating a birthdate in Lima, I will be hosting a celebration in Cats dedication, my house, Tuesday at 5PM!'' Rachel smiled brightly.

''I feel so loved!'' Cat said loudly, also grinning.

...

Cat, Jade, Tori, Robbie, Beck and Andre all sat in Cats room, getting ready for Rachels party thing.

''So, Cat. Are you still not with Sam yet?'' Tori asked, applying mascara.

Cat stopped applying eyeliner to her eyes and glared at Tori. ''No! Are you with Finn yet?''

Tori looked taken aback. ''What?''

It was Jades turn to talk. ''You was totally flirting with him, Vega''

''Was not!''

''Don't even deny it. _Finn, Finn! What colour are my eyes!'' _Andre teased.

Tori chucked Cats cushion at him.

''Guys, does this look good?'' Beck asked, walking out Cat's bathroom.

The 5 of them examined him. ''Great'' Robbie said, then got back to tying his shoe.

''Babe, you always look good'' Jade flirted, leaning over and kissing Beck.

Cat giggled at them. She loved affectionate couples. She just thought it was so cute.

Tori wore jeans, a purple and white shirt with brown boots. Jade wore a dark green button down, black ripped skinnys and classic black Doc Martins, Beck wore an Avengers shirt, with the picture faded to give it more of a vintage look, with loose pants and combat boots. Robbie wore a comic shirt and blue jeans and converse, Cat wore a flowered skirt that came to her knees, and a white short, tucked into her skirt and a black belt covering where the shirt was tucked in so it didn't look obvious.

Just as Cat was slipping on her final red heel, her iPhone rang. She got onto her feet and walked towards her bedside table, where her phone was placed.

''Hello?''

''Hi, you ready?'' Finn asked on the other line.

Finn was driving Cat, Kurt, Sam and Tori to Rachels house. Andre, Beck, Jade and Robbie were going in Becks car.

''Yeah, we're ready''

''Ok, I'm on my way. I'll be about 5 minutes''

They hung up. Cat giggled as she put her phone in her bag and they all decended downstairs..

''We're gonna get going, we'll see you at Rachels'' Beck said, and Andre, Jade and Robbie followed him outside the house.

Cat and Tori waved them off. It wasn't long before a car horn could be heard outside. ''Finns here!'' Tori said, picking up her jacket. Cat swung her small bag on her shoulder and made their way out of Cats house, she locked the door after them.

Cat got in first, sitting next to Sam, then Tori on the furthest left door. When she sat down, she shut the car door.

''You ladies look lovely'' Finn complimented, leaving the two girls laughing like babies.

He set off on the 10 minute drive to Rachels house.

''So, does anyone really have any idea what's happening tonight?'' Tori asked.

''Well,'' Sam began. ''Rachel will want to have a five year old party, playing games and stuff, one of the boys will suggest breaking into a liqour cabinet and you can guess the rest''

Cat giggled. ''Bring it on''

''I-'' Finn raised his hand, but focused on the road ''-won't be drinking. I'd be the designated driver''

''I won't be drinking either. Still trying to impress Blaine'' Kurt input.

''Blaine's coming?'' Cat asked.

Kurt nodded to her through the front mirror.

''Yay''

The drive soon passed, and Finn parked on the Berry household drive.

The 5 of them waited whilst Sam knocked on her door. The door swung open, revealing Santana. ''Come in, guys, come in'' She motioned them in.

They walked through the door, Cat and Tori looked around the room. ''Everyones in the basement'' Brittany said.

Tori and Cat guessed that they were letting everyone in.

Tori, Sam, Finn, and Kurt walked to the basement.

''Do you mind if I get a drink? I'm a bit dry'' Cat asked. Santana nodded, telling her where the juice pouches were kept.

Cat grabbed a fruit pouche from the fridge and made her way to the basement, sucking from the straw.

When she got the bottom of the wooden stairs he took in the room.

The lights were dim. There was a stage next to the stairs with a few microphones on stands and a music player. Paintings were across the room of the walls of Rachel mostly, young and present. There was also a little bar thing in the right side of the room.

Glee club members were sprawled across the room looking as bored as anything, though lightened up when Cat walking in.

''Hi, Cat. You're finally here!'' Rachel greeted her. Cat smiled wide, pulling into a hug. ''You didn't have to do all this!''

They pulled apart. ''Oh, I did''

Cat giggled and looked across the room. Santana and Brittany came downstairs and everyone was here.

''Now, Cat, since we couldn't do this on Monday, we decided, 'Hey, why not do it now?''' Finns voice could be heard.

Mike motioned her towards a chair, which she sat on, smiling but confused. ''What do you mean?'' Cat asked.

Mike turned here chair around to face the stairs. ''Ooo, a spinny chair!'' Cat clapped her hands together.

She heard someone coming down the stairs, then saw Sam, holding a cake lit with 17 candles.

''Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!'' Everyone sung in unison.

Sam got to Cat, placing the cake in front of her. She was wearing the biggest grin ever, covering her cheeks in her small hands.

''Happy birthday to Caaaaaat-''

''-erina!'' Finn shouted

''Happy birthday, to youuuuu!''

''Make a wish!'' Quinn said.

Cat searched her mind, thought for a couple seconds before finally blowing out the 17 candles in 2 blows of air.

The group cheered. Cat hugged Sam, in which he kissed her cheek. She giggled like a five year old at his actions.

''You're the bestest friends I could ever ask for! Yaaaaayy'' Cat shouted and hugged as many people as possible.

''LET'S GET THIS PARTY ON THE ROAD'' Puck yelled, holding up a beer can, and putting his free arm around Cat. People also cheered again, except for Rachel.

''Woah, woah, Wait!''

Santana groaned. ''I'm leaving''

''What, don't leave!'' Rachel turned her attention to the beautiful Latina girl.

''I'm staying for Cat'' She made her self comfortable on the side of the stage thing.

''We've got water and juice pouches, ok?'' Rachel noted everyone.

Cat slumped.

''No-ones going to get buzzed from water and juice pouches'' Puck rolled his eyes. He removed his arm from Cat's shoulder. She walked towards Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Brittany who were sat on the floor.

''Hey guys''

''Hi, Cat. Did you wish for a unicorn..cus that would be like so cool'' Brittany smiled.

Cat sat down. ''Oh phooey! I could have wished for a unicorn!''

''What did you wish for?'' Mercedes asked.

''I can't tell you that!''

She threw her arms in the air for surrendor.

Just then, everyones attention turned to Rachel when she shouted ''Let's party!'' then threw her glass of water in the air.

She placed it on the wooden counter, walking over to the speakers, then all of a sudden Nicki Minaj's 'Turn Me On' came through the speakers, causing everyone to cheer.

Finn and Puck, after a few minutes came in with cans of beer, bottles of liqour and cider and loads of plastic red cups.

Everyone went over, grabbing a cup and pouring whatever tickled their fancy. Cat took a cup of liqour and walked towards Tori, Beck and Andre.

''Hiiiii peopleeeee'' Cat sung, taking a sip of her drink.

''Hey Lil' Red'' Andre said, also drinking his drink.

''I'm so thirsty'' Beck interjected, taking his whole drink at once.

''Woah, slow down, tiger'' Tori patted his shoulder, Beck shrugged. Cat giggled. He rushed off to get more.

''I aint carrying him home'' Andre watched him as he left.

Tori laughed, taking a swig of her drink, Cat followed suit.

Andre and Tori began to talk whilst Cat walked over to Kurt and Blaine. ''Hey booboo''

Kurt gave her a WTF face. ''What?''

''YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!''

''No, no, I was just..you called me booboo''

Blaine watched amused as Cat got defensive.

Cats grin came back. ''Ok!''

''So, guys, how are you doing?''

''Fine, fine, how about yourself?'' Blaine asked.

''Me, is good''

Kurt laughed, out of the blue. Finn and Sam joined them.

''You're not drinking?'' Blaine asked Finn.

''Nah. Put myself out to be designated driver. I even said in the car''

''Did you?'' Kurt rose an eyebrow.

Finn nodded.

''Guess what?'' Cat said.

Finn shrugged; ''What?''

''I don't remember'' Cat laughed, poking his side, making Finn chuckle.

She took another mouthful of her liqour, and then finished it off.

''Sam. Sam. Sam''

''What, what, what?'' For the first time, Sam spoke.

''C'mere''

Sam walked towards Cat, surprised when she wrapped her arms around him. ''You smell like lavender''

Sam felt himself go red. ''Mom..''

Cat let out a really loud laugh and removed her heels and went back for more liqour.

Finn raised his hand. ''I aint babysitting her hangover tomorrow''

''Me neither'' Kurt said, followed by Blaine.

...

The house-party was at the climaz now, everyone (Exluding Finn and Kurt) were extremely intoxicated. The basment was a mess and everyone was being really loud. The music was pumping through the house and everyone was having the time of their lives.

Cat was laughing loads. Beck and Jade were busy making out.

She lost balance and ended up on the floor, still giggling.

Everyone shouted 'Chug' as Rachel gulped down nearly half a bottle of cider before letting out a huge burp. ''It tastes like pink! IT TASTES LIKE PINK!'' She shouted through the microphone, everyone cheered.

Kurt joined Cat. ''You alright there, Cat?''

''Yeah, why wouldn't I be Kurtis?'' She took a mouthful of her drink, then offered it to Kurt, which he shook his head in reply.

''Why aren't you drinking?'' Cat shouted over the loud music. ''Trying to impress Blaine, can't get too sloppy'' He shouted back. As if on que, Blaine stumbled over, sitting next to Cat, putting an arm around her shoulder and the other one stroking her cheek.

''Cat, your hair is so red'' Blaine slurred.

Cat giggled. Normally she'd be uncomfortable with people this touchy over her but her senses were melted and she became much less reserved.

''Blaine, that's her cheek'' Kurt called.

''Ooooh'' Blaine said, then patted Cats head. ''Pwetty hair''

Tori was dancing crazily with Brittany and Santana. Jade and Beck had joined a few others in a drinking game. Robbie was asleep in the far corner of the room. Andre was talking to Finn.

''Come, dance with me'' Cat grabbed Kurt and Blaine by the hands and began dancing. The three danced and laughed.

''Hey, Cat'' Tori stumbled over. ''How ya doin?''

''Tori your face looks funny'' Cat giggled.

''Love you two, Cat. Love you two'' Tori placed her hand on Cats face.

By now, Brittany had turned into stripper mode, Artie was throwing money on her. She was getting cheers from people.

Finn was talking to Andre, until Rachel came over. Andre excused himself and went to talk to Cat.

''Hey, Finn, dance with me'' Rachels speech was slurred as she hugged Finn closing her eyes.

''Ok, Rachel, since this is your first time at this I'm going to talk you threw it'' Finn removed the drunkened girl from his body and sat her down next him.

''Guys and girls fall into certain places when they're drunk. I'll give you a few examples. Blaine, Mike and Beck. The clueless but crazy dancing drunk''

Rachel watched as Blaine was dancing like someone with ice water being poured on them. Mike was hugging a pillow, moving his body every now and again, and Beck danced at the table, a bit crazy.

''Cat, Mercedes and Tina - the happy girl drunk''

Again, Rachel watched as Cat was laughing loudly at whatever was said. Mercedes and Tina were crying from laughing in the other corner.

''Brittany - the stripper drunk''

Brittany was doing exactly as Finn described. She was semi-naked, spinning her jacket around with her legs open and butt jiggling around. Artie was fasinated.

''Jade West and Santana - The weepy hysterical''

Jade was crying and complaining at the table where the drinking game was taking place. Santana was complaining to Sam as well.

''Then we come full circle back around to you - Rachel. And right now you're being the needy girl drunk. Hanging all over me, being overly lover, it's not cool''

Rachel removed her head from Finns shoulder, patting his chest.

She got up but then leaned down the him again. ''What kind of girl is this?'' She whispered in his ear, regaining full body posture before shouting, ''Spin the bottle! Who wants to play SPIN THE BOTTLE?''

Everyone rushed into a circle. Rachel grabbed an empty liqour glass and a chessboard, placing it in the middle of the circle. ''Who's spinning first?''

Tina volounteered, grabbing the bottle, and with a flick of her wrist, it span clock-wise, landing on Puck. The group cheered and went up in ''OOO'S!''

Tina and Puck leaned in, they're lips connecting for five seconds before pulling away.

''I'll spin!'' Tori announced, then crawled over the bottle and spinning it. Everyone watched as it slowed down to land on...

Jade.

Everyone went in uproar, immediatly telling them to do it.

Jade moved over, and Tori leaned in, their lips crashed down on each other, in a hot kiss. Tori put her arm around Jades neck for a couple seconds before they pulled away.

They sheepishly returned to their places.

''I think Cat should spin!'' Rachel suggested.

''Yes, spin the bottle!'' Kurt prompted.

Cat laughed as she span the bottle, eyeing it as it landed on Kurt.

People encouraged the pair on.

''This is AMAZING!'' Santanas voice could be heard.

''Well, what are you waiting for?'' Quinn said.

Cat and Kurt laughed before leaning on their knees. They moved closer together and everyone woo'd when their lips connected and Cat placed her hand on his petite shoulder, pulling him slightly closer. They pulled away, recieving a couple wolf-whistles of people.

More people span the bottle, and everyone was in fits when Becks spin landed on Finn. After a few minutes convincing, Finn and Beck kissed for about 3 seconds. Finn was sure they'd all forget it in the morning.

Sam volunteered to spin. With a flick of his wrist, it span anti-clockwise, quite powerfully.

It landed on,

Cat.

This got one of the loudest reactions. They both moved towards each other, and a tiny bit nervously, they leaned in to each other, their lips brushing on each other before pressing onto each other.

Cat smiled and kissed Sam for a tiny bit longer, which he wasn't even hesitant in kissing back. It felt so right in both their minds, and they wanted to carry on but pulled away reluctantly. Finn wolf-whistled when they pulled apart. Cat grabbed a random cup and drunk from it.

Rachel spun the bottle this time. It landed on Blaine.

The usual routine of cheering occured, Cat woo'd loudly, clapping her hands together and leaning on Kurt lazily, though he tensed when Blaine and Rachel kissed.

This was by far the longest kiss.

''All right, I think we've had enough of that'' Kurt giggled nervously.

Finn nodded, agreeing. They pulled away. Eventually.

''I think I've found my new duet partner!'' Rachel shouted. Blaine wore a boyish grin which made Cat giggle.

...

The music began for 'Don't You Want Me Baby' as Blaine and Rachel sloppily walked across the stage thing, microphones in hands.

People, including Cat were sat on the floor looking up at the two. Others were sprawled on the floor.

Finn watched awkwardly, and Kurt sat on the piano chair also watching but trying not to look jealous.

Cat moved her head in time with the music. She grabbed a random cushion from the floor and chucked it at Quinn, then looked away fast.

She giggled as watched them sing.

Sam came and sat next to her, she put the pillow on his lap and leant on it, complaining, ''I'm tireddddd''

No-one knew what time it was. She got to her feet, stumbling to Kurt, then asked what time it was. He replied with 3 thirty in the morning, followed by a loud yawn. Him and Finn had no adrenaline rush, so their were extremely tired.

Cat returned next to Sam, leaning her head on his lap again. He subconciously stroked her hair.

A loud burp could be heard in the background. For the last time, Cat laughed. Her eyelids were getting heavy and she couldn't fight her tiredness anymore. Her eyes clamped shut. The music and singing was drained out and everything went black.

...

**GUYS I'VE BEEN WORKING FOR A FEW DAYS ON THIS CHAPTER. my god.**

**I bet it's right small, wot.**

**I had a dream that Cat/Kurt kissed and it was so hot. mm. I just had to put a kiss between them in their. **

**AND ALSO A SAM/CAT KISS. EKHGKJHG!**

**finally.**

**And a Tori/Jade and Finn/Beck smooch. My god, I fangirled just writing the spin the bottle part.**

**What could Cat and Sams name be? Cam? OO, or maybe..Vevans. Na. O EY. Evantine..my sister told me that this morning. Sigh.**

**My sister also told me she ships Finn and Cat in my story. Apparently she's read it. my god, what?**

**Anway, REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER.**

**Until next time, ma loves, NIIIIIGHT :)**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**It's actually half past three in the morning here. Kurt was right, lulz. Anyway, yeewho.**


	11. Authors Note!

YO READERS.

This is just a quick authors note. I've been reading through your reviews, hehe, thank you so much by the way.

SO on my last chapter, I got a review saying that Cat shouldn't be with Sam, and with someone else, and that Sam and Quinn are like all lovey dovey. WAIT MY FRIEND, (it's like you read minds, my god) But yeah, the next chapter might be pretty intense...DUN DUN DUN.

I just really had to get that out in the open, -big fat massive sigh-

And also, I'm going to Ireland for a week tomorrow, so no chapter updates for a week, and a day or so after that! Aw! I'M SO EXCITED, ALL THE LITTLE IRISH ACCENTS. They're just so nice and soft, let me die. My mum is also considering moving there KHFKSJGHSKDJHGLSKDHG

I am like totally fangirling, my cousin who lives in the US is meeting the Glee cast next week OMG LIKE WOT she's been dying to me for ages..I'M DYING FOR HER, LET ME BE HER MY GOD.

So much hype in this chapter, IFHSKJGHSKJD

No more sugar in my coffee, mwahahahahahaahreiuhfjh

Anyway, lovies, AUREVIOUR! (if that's how you spell it...)


	12. Cheerleader Valentine

The next day, Cat almost dragged herself to school. Tori and the gang were back at the hotel, sleeping off their monster hangovers, where as Cat and everyone else were plodding their feet across the corridor at half past 7 in the morning.

Cat had her hair in a messy bun, her head pounding and she felt extremely nausous.

''Wow, you look terrible'' Finn almost burst out laughing when she came around the corner. ''Don't rub it in'' Cat retorted, but managed a smile anyway.

''So glad I didn't drink'' Finn shrugged, earning a punch in the arm from Cat.

''My head feels like it's going to explode'' Tina trudged over. ''Me and Santana are also performing our duet. Also you and Sam are''

Cat yawned. ''We've hardly practised'' She lazily said, putting the palm of her hand on her temple.

Sam and Cat have practised in the past, but just tiny bits. They also found themselves singing bits at the party last night.

Cat, Finn and Tina walked down the hall. Mike joined them. ''I'm going to die before this headaches over''

Tina soothed him as the four walked down the corridor. The next thing they know, Kurt joins them, laughing at their pain. ''Who was sensible and didn't drink until they couldn't stand or keep their eyes open? Me''

''Kurt, shut up, my head is splitting'' Tina said, surprising Kurt. ''I've never seen you this snappy before''

All five of them walked down the corridor, until they were all met with a slushie shower. Cat squinted her eyes, it fueled her headache and she whimpered slightly.

''Hope that helped your hangovers, ladies'' A burly voice teased, laughs followed it.

''Is it _that _obvious?'' Mike asked.

Cat put her hands to her face and wiped most of it off onto the floor, her eyes stinging.

''Seems like it...Come on, let's get cleared up'' Tina said, and her and Cat walked to the girls bathroom, Finn, Kurt and Mike into the boys.

''That most definately didn't help the hangover'' Cat said, annoyance hanging from every word. Her bad mood turning worse. She washed her face with water.

''I can't believe they can tell'' Tina replied, getting the last of the slushie from her hair.

Cat shrugged. ''Let's just get this day over with so we can go home''

...

The Glee club cheered, the applause echoing in the auditorium. Tina and Santana curtisied, before walking and taking a seat in the chairs.

''Ok, now we have, Sam and Cat!'' Mr Schue announced. Sam and Cat walked up, both looking as annoyed as each other. The hangovers had left everyone in bad moods, but they all played a good mood to cover up their antics the night before.

''You alright?'' Sam mouthed. Cat nodded and smiled. They both grabbed their mics and waited for the music to start.

''I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, cus you make my heart race'' Sam sung, grinning boyishly at Cat.

''Shot me, out of the sky, you're my kryptonite, you keep making me weak, yeah frozened and can't breath'' Cat then vocalised. A few glee clubbers woo'd.

''Somethings gotta give now, cus I'm dying just to make you see, that I need you here with me now, cus you've got that One Thing''

The song ran its course, and Sam and Cats weak mallowing around the stage, obvious flirting and tired attitude seemed to work well.

The glee club appluaded. ''Woooooooo!''

''That was great you guys! But...are you sick?'' Mr Schue asked, standing up.

Sam and Cat exchanged a glance. Sam noticed as Cats face flushed, and he lunged back as she doubled over, retching on the space in front of her.

Ewwww's errupted, but Santana nodded in understandment. She had also thrown up a couple times today.

Sam walked over to her, rubbing his hand on her back.

''Cat, are you okay?'' Mr Schue asked, concerned.

Cat began crying as Sam lead her off stage. Mr Schue excused them to leave.

''Whilst Sam sorts Cat out, all of you can vote for the best duet'' Mr Schue continued, handing everyone a pen and small scrap over paper. He waited as everyone scribbled down the two names.

...

''I feel terrible'' Cat complained. Sam was also in the girls bathroom, but he didn't mind. No-one came in here during lesson time.

Sam didn't reply. Cat coughed, pulling a spare hoodie over her head. ''Thanks for doing this''

''Hey, no problem!'' Sam grinned, which Cat returned. ''I still think we rocked that duet''

''Even if I retched at the end?'' Cat giggled.

''Yes. Even if'' Sam got lost in her eyes for a few seconds. He cleared his throat and tore his eyes away.

Cat wrapped his arms around him, which he was a little surprised with at first. Sam relaxed into it and hugged her back. ''You're a great friend''

Sam smiled at her comment. Cat pulled away, and wiped the corners of her mouth instinctively. She still felt 'ewwy' after the whole incident.

The bell rung, signalling Lunch. ''Finally''

Cat smiled as they quickly wlked out the toilets, finding an empty corridor. Hesitantly, Sam snaked his arm around Cats shoulders. Cat giggled as they walked down the corridor to the cafeteria.

Quinn was let out the auditorium a few minutes before the bell rung to check on Sam and Cat. Just as she turned the corner where the toilets where, the girls door opened. Sam and Cat walked out. Quinn watched as Sam put his arm around Cats neck, smiling as they walked on.

Quinn shook her head as she tightened her bobble, walking down the corridor.

...

The next day was a whole lot better. Cats headache had gone and her ditzy self returned.

She opened her locker, grabbing her science book and putting it in her bag, closing it to see the face of Sue Sylvester.

''Oh...hi''

''When people act as innocent as you do, you're normally on my bad books. But you really appeal to me. Obviously you and the big-mouthed blonde have obviously got something going on and you're too blind too notice it, which makes me like you a whole lot''

Cats eyebrows furrowed in confusion. ''What do you mean?''

''Recently I kicked Kayleigh Jackson off the cheerleading squad because she bored me. Now she's crying because her popularity means loads to her'' Sue smiled like she'd won an oscar.

''And what does this have to do with me?'' Cat asked, but smiled anyway. She clutched both the handles on her backpack.

''I have a sister. Jean. She's got down syndrome and in a nursing home, and she is the sweetest person on this stinking planet. I asked around, people said you were kind-hearted, sweet and everything a teenage girl should be...Cat, I'm in an important meeting tonight, and I've been working my butt off to find someone like Jean. I'm asking of you to take care of her for one night''

Cat found herself smiling. ''Of course I will!''

''Great! And if you do a good job, and she likes you, I'll think about placing you on the cheerios''

Cat smiled wider. ''Thanks! Thankyou! I won't let you down''

''Now, just go to the nursing home tonight at 6. I'll be back about 10. Jean will tell you if she wants anything'' Sue instructed. Cat nodded.

''Well...bye'' Cat awkwardly walked away, onto lesson.

...

''That's so sweet!'' Cat's brother said. (I'm going to name him Frankie, after Ariana Grandés actual brother)

''I couldn't say no. I love old people'' Cat giggled. Frankie chuckled; ''What time will you be back?''

''10-ish, after''

''Ah, okay''

''Don't hurt yourself whilst I'm gone, ok?'' Cat asked Frankie. He just shrugged. ''No promises''

Frankie looked a lot like Cat, but without a whacky hair colour. He had brown hair, that could style differently with ease.

Cat slipped on her converse as she checked the time on her iPhone. 5:48.

''I'm going now, Frankie. Byee!'' She called as she walked out the house, and to the family car. Cat opened the door, getting in and sighing. Shutting the door, and clasping her seatbelt, putting the keys in the ignition and setting on her way.

After a five-ten minutes, Cat pulled up into the nursing home Sue told her to go to. She got out the car and walked towards the large building. Cat walked through the double doors, greeted by a woman, looked about in her 40s, smiling at her. Cat smiled back; ''Hi, I'm her to see Jean Sylvester''

''We know, her sister has come by to say you'll be visiting. Please will you just sign in'' The woman smiled. Cat looked down at the sign in sheet. She wrote the date and _Cat Valentine _with a smiley face, before placing the pen down and looking up.

''She's in room 412, second floor''

Cat thanked the nice woman, walking into the care home and looking around as she did. The interior reminded her of the Titanic, in some ways. She ggigled at the thought as she reached the elevators, pressing the button and waiting for the double doors to slide open.

They did, and Cat walked inside, waiting for about 20 seconds before they opened again, revealing a corridor, with doors either side and a few workers in uniform. Some pushing trollys of towels, other containing food and drink. Other workers had clipboards in their hands.

Cat walked down the corridor, grinning as she read; _410, 411..412!_

Quite nervously, she knocked on the door, hearing a ''Come in''

She opened the door, revealing Sue. As she got deeper into the room, she looked left to see Jean laying in bed, propped up against a pillow. ''Cat, this is my sister Jean. Jean, this is Cat''

Jean smiled. Cat smiled back geniunely. _Aw._

''Cat will be looking after you whilst I go to a meeting. Normally I'd be looking after you, but Cat here kindly acepted to look after you'' Sue looked from Jean to Cat.

''She has pretty hair'' Jean spoke. Cat giggled. _She's so cute!_

''That's the spirit. Well I better be off, Cat, if anything arises, ring me'' Sue nodded towards Cat. She hugged Jean goodbye then left the room, leaving Cat and Jean.

''So, this is a nice place you got'' Cat complimented, looking around. ''Are you hungry?''

Jean nodded.

''Do you want anything?''

''Sue normally gives me toast with a bit of strawberry jam, it's nice you know''

Cat smiled at Jean. ''Do you want that?''

Jean nodded ''Yes please!''

Cat giggled, and put two slices of bread in the toaster, humming.

''That's nice humming'' Jean could be heard in Cats left ear. Cat giggled, ''Why thankyou''

The toast popped up, and she spread strawberry jam on it, cutting it in half and putting it on a plate. She handed it Jean and Cat sat on the chair next to the bed.

The whole night, they talked about Jeans life, a bit about Cats, watched TV and laughed, basically getting along great. At quarter to 10, Jean complained she was feeling tired.

Cat sipped her water, placing the glass on the bedside table.

''Can you tuck me in?'' Jean asked. Cat felt her heart warm up, ''Of course I can!''

Cat brought the covers up, Jean smiled wide as she did. Cat noticed the box of stories. ''Do you want me to read you one?''

Jean nodded. Cat picked out the top one, Goldilocks and the three bears. When Cat craned her body around, she saw Jean scoot up the bed, and pat the space next to her, indicated she should lay next to her.

Cat climbed onto the bed, laying down and opening to the first page, reading it's contents. Jean often made an amused input, making Cat laugh. By the time Cat finished the book, Jean had fallen asleep. Cat smiled and climbed of the bed, placing the book back in the box and sitting back down on the chair.

It wasn't long before Sue came back. ''l can't believe it! You got her to sleep before 10?''

Cat nodded, standing up.

''Great job''

''Thanks, Miss Sylvester. Anyway, I'd better be heading home, my Mom will need help rubbing her cream into...places'' Cat smiled one last time before walking towards the door.

''Hey, Cat'' Sue grabbed her attention.

Cat turned, silently asking 'What?'

''Come to my office tomorrow morning to pick up your Cheerios uniform''

Cat cheered quietly, thanking Sue and walking out the door.

...

The next day, Cat did as she was told and walked to Sues office before the bell.

Her knock was greeted with a ''Come in''. Cat walked in and she saw Sue standing at her desk. ''Cat, great of you to come. Here's your uniform-''

She picked the white and red uniform which was neatly hung on a coat hanger. Before handing it to Cat, she went through the rules and 'no plastic policy', and what time practise is.

Sue outstretched her arm handing Cat the uniform, which she cheerfully took. ''Now change and get to class''

Cat thanked her again, leaving the room and making her way to the girls bathroom, smiling with pride.

She quickly changed into the uniform, thanking god she wore her converse today. After putting her bright red hair into a bobble, she examined herself. Cat grabbed her old clohtes and put them in her backpack, swinging it over her shoulders and walked out of the bathroom, immediatly getting looks from people.

Cat remembered the cheerleader walk. She'd seen Quinn and Santana do it all the time. So, she put her small hands on her hips and walked with her head held high, her ponytail bouncing off her back. It felt so good to Cat, watching people stare as she strutted by.

She got to her locker, placing her old clothes in before shutting it and continued to her first lesson of the day, French.

Cat explained to a couple of the Glee club members how she got on the team. She got congratulated by a few people as well.

Free period rolled around and it was time for Glee club. She walked in the choir room.

''Cat's a cheerleader!'' Mercedes announced.

''Dude, that's totally hot'' Puck could be heard.

''How did you get on the Cheerios?'' Santana asked.

''Well'' Cat began. ''I looked after Sues sister last night, Sue approved and...here I am!'' She motioned to her uniform.

''You suit it. I've always seen you as a Cheerio'' Tina said.

''Maybe even head cheerleader'' Sam joked, Quinn shot him a glare.

''It'll take a lot here to get Quinny off the top'' Artie chipped in.

Cat giggled and sat next to Mike. They discussed Sectionals more. The setlist was nearly completed.

Just before the bell rung, Mr Schue announced the duets.

''Guys! Just before you go - I counted the votes and I'll be announcing the winner tomorrow! It was a very close vote!''

The club cheered before walking out after the bell.

...

Tori and the gang were allowed to sit in Glee rehersal the next day. Cat was chatting happily to them when Mr Schue strolled in. ''All right, guys, who wants to here the winner?''

''Good luck to all four of you!'' Tori said sweetly.

Cat grinned at her.

''And the winner of the Glee Captains Project is...Sam and Cat!''

Cat jumped up and screamed; ''YAAAAAAAY!'' then pulled Sam into a tight embrace, which he returned. All the while Quinn was burning holes into Cats back as Cat kissed his cheek. ''This is great!''

''You two will be officially going to breadstix together!''

Some people wolf whistled. Cat giggled again before sitting down next to Tori, recieving pats on the back.

_**Quinns POV.**_

I don't know why I find that Cat Valentine such an annoyance. She just irrtates me, and I have no idea why. It's probably because she drapes over Sam. My Sam, my love.

I literally wanted to scream when Cat and Sam won the duets, which means they're going to go to breadstix together and come to school tomorrow announcing their relationship and be all mushy and lame. Ugh. And, I still wanted Sam. Of course, things had been hectic between us but I still have feelings for him. I just needed to get perfect Miss Valentine out the way.

As Cat hugged Sam, and kissed his cheek an idea formed in her head.

_Watch out, Cat. Things are going to get heated up._

...

Quinn had overheard that Sam and Cat would meet at Sams locker after school, where he'd drive her to Breadstix. She had just the plan.

Quinn found Sam waiting at his locker, and she walked over. ''Oh, hey Sam''

He looked confused but replied nonetheless. ''Hi Quinn''

''What are you doing?''

''Waiting for Cat. We're going to Breadstix, you know'' Sam smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes. ''Yes. I know''

''What's your problem?''

''What's _my _problem? Clearly you don't understand yours''

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, earning another eyeroll from Fabray.

''Cat. She's a bump in the road. Do you not understand that...she's...trying to use you?'' Quinn started her sentence unsure but then blurted out the ending.

''What? She's not trying to use me'' Sam put his bag on his shoulder more.

''Oh wake up and smell the flowers, Sam. You're on the football team, you're on the top of the social food chain. She's the new girl, the outside looking in. Suddenly she's all interested in you, and now she's on the Cheerios?''

''Look, I don't know what you're talking about''

Quinn saw Cat approaching from the corner of her eye. When Cat was close enough, Quinn grabbed Sam and pulled him closer to her and started kissing him. Cat stopped in her tracks.

''Sam?'' It almost came out inaudable.

He pulled away. ''It's not what it looks like-''

''I can't belive you'd do this to me!''

''No, Cat, Please I didn't-'' Sam stopped mid-sentence. His words were fumbled and he couldn't get anything else out.

Cats eye glassed over as she exhaled loudly. ''Forget it, Sam. I can't believe you would lead me on like this!''

Sam watched hopelessly as Cat dissappeared down the corridor. Quinn smiled achievingly, glancing at Sam, giving him a grin before she too walked away.

Sam stood vacant with himself and noticed Cat had dropped something from her bag.

He picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. In neat writing, Sam read;

_Cat loves Sam :D_

It was in the walls of a heart, drawn in what appeared to be a red board pen.

Sam felt anger build inside of him and he punched the locker, pain pulsing up his hand, but it didn't bother him, he just wanted to prove to Cat that he didn't kiss Quinn, she kissed him and that he has feelings for her too. In rage, he began down the corridor.

...

..

..

..

.

.

...

**dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.**

**So, I've been writing this on wordpad ALL FREAKING DAY. The trip to Ireland was a bag of wank. So lucky I brought my laptop. So, yeah. I spent ages (like literally all day) writing this, re-writing parts and stuff. I don't know if I'll regret making Cat a cheerleader. Ah well YOLO -Shrug-**

**Ok, so about 3 hours ago I got to the place I'm staying in Ireland, and guess what? IT HAS INTERNET CONNECTION. FUCK. YES. So, I'll probably be uploading filler chapter which I've written to pass times at night. **

**Thanks for reading this, HEEHEEE, Sorry if Cat or Quinn is out of character, by the way :))))**

**Anyway, thanks again, your reviews mean SO MUch. Btw, I read this proper gay story about Kurt and Finn and their like watching TV on the couch and Kurt like leans on Finn and rests his head on his shoulder and Finns all like 'that's gay' so then Finn kisses his forehead and stuff then Kurt says something which I forgot, then Finn says 'how do you plan on making this gayer?'' then Kurt likes kisses him on the lips. MY GOD I WAS SCREAMING AND CRYING IT WAS SO GOOD. Also, I read this story where Blaine has schizophrenia, and I read it in a whole day a few weeks back and during the whole of it i cried at least 30 times. D';**

**anyway, enough fanfic rant, hope you enjoyed this chapter, you gorgeous people.**


	13. Untitled

''Ooooh! Cat's a cheerleader!'' Tori teased. That night, instead of going to Breadstix with Sam, she drove straight to the hotel Tori and Co. were staying in.

Cat, Tori, Jade and Andre all sat in a circle on the hotel floor. Beck and Robbie went to get a pizza. They were in their pajamas, and Cat was in her cheerleading uniform.

Cat giggled. ''It's not a big deal''

''Uh. Yah. It's a massive deal! Cheerleaders are like way popular'' Tori smiled.

Cat shook her head and drunk from her can. ''Well, I'm ages away from head cheerleader''

''You'll get there someday'' Tori replied.

''So, Cat, you never told us why you came?'' Andre brought up.

''Oh, you know, wanted to visit my friends!''

Jade pfft'd. ''I bet. Weren't you like screaming the other day that you and Sam had one that Project and your little Breadstix date was _tonight?''_

Cat frowned and her eyes changed from happy to gloomed.

''Cat, what happened?'' Tori asked.

Cat sighed, looking up. ''I was just about to meet Sam at the end of the day. We agreed to meet him by his locker, so, I went to his locker, to see him with Quinn. I thought maybe their talking, but they kissed. Right in front of me. I just couldn't believe he would lead me on''

''I always knew there was something fishy about him'' Jade rolled her eyes.

Just then, in came Beck and Robbie. ''Two pepperoni pizzas and one cheese!''

Beck noticed Cats sad expression. ''What's wrong?'' He asked, concerned.

Tori told him and Robbie everything.

''I can't believe he would do that'' Robbie commented, annoyed.

''Me niether. Any jerk that would do that to someone as beautiful as you is obviously fucked up in the head'' Beck comforted. Cat smiled. ''What do you think I should do?''

''I think you should make _him _apologize and make him run after you. It'd prove if he actually likes you in that way, or sees you as friends'' Jade advised.

Cat smiled. ''You guys are the best!''

''Awww, group hug'' Tori squeeled and everyone huddled together in a hug ehug, laughing and squeeling. They all pulled away. ''Pizza anyone?'' Robbie asked in a rhetorical manner and they opened the boxes, grabbing a slice and dived straight into conversation.

. . .

The next day in Glee club, everyone discussed Sectionals. The set-list was finished and Cat turned down her opportunity for a solo. Everyone was buzzing about Sectionals but Cat sat in the corner of the room.

She felt someone sit next to her. She turned her head to the the familiar blonde hair pulled back into a bobble and the emerald green eyes of Quinn Fabray. ''I wouldn't bother carrying on the whole thing with Sam. He and I are together now''

Cat stared at her, hurt in her eyes. ''What?'' She asked, barely hearing it herself.

Quinn strutted of, leaving Cat as she looked over at Sam who was laughing at something Mercedes said.

She rose from the red chair, walking straight out the room, ignoring the calls everyone was shooting her way.

Cat walked wherever her feet would take her in this large school. She pulled out her iPhone, calling her Mom.

It rung for times before she answered. ''Hello?''

''Hi, it's me. Cat''

''What do you want, sweety?''

''Mom, can we move back to Hollywood? No one likes me hear'' Cat said, sadness stabbing at her delicate words.

''What are you doing?'' A voice asked. Cat turned on her red converse to see the face of Kurt, who looked at her confused.

She thought she might as well not hide it. ''I'm calling my Mom. I want to go back to Hollywood''

Kurt took the phone from her, hanging up the call. ''Why?''

''Because. Kurt. Quinn is being an absolute...bugger. She kissed Sam and now he's going back out with her'' For some reason, Cat felt a tear form at her eye.

''Look, Cat. High School is no bed of roses, there's going to be times were you wish you could just snap your fingers and you're out of here. But it doesn't work like that. That's what it's all about; putting up with problems life throws at you'' Kurt said.

Cat smiled, nodding slightly. ''You're the best, you know?''

''Well'' Kurt said jokingly. Cat hit his arm playfully. ''And I wouldn't worry about Sam. He's totally head over heels for you''

''What?''

Kurt shook his head, smiling. ''It's so obvious''

That's when the bell rung. ''Come on, let's get to math''

''So I can beat you at Algebra again?'' Cat giggled, speeding up.

''In, your, DREAMS'' Kurt caught up, then tickled Cats side, making her explode into laughter. ''Alright, that's it, Hummel''

''Oh, so we're on last name basis now, Valentine?''

The two laughed as they walk-ran down the corridor.

Trudging behind them was Sam and Quinn. Sam looked really unhappy, whereas Quinn was quietly shouting at him to look happy. He put on the fakest smile ever and watched Cat as her crazy red hair flipped all over the place as she was tickle-raped.

Finn approached the two. ''Sam, can I talk to you?''

Sam nodded. Finn looked to Quinn. ''Alone''

Quinn rolled her eyes, kissing Sams cheek before walking off.

''Dude, what the hell?''

Sam looked confused. ''...What?''

''What are you doing with Quinn? You're supposed to be with Cat right now being mushy and lame after the Breadstix date''

Sam shushed him. ''Stuff happened''

Sam explained the whole Quinn thing. All Finn could get out was _ooooooh. _

''And now she's forced me into this relationship'' Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

''FINN!'' Rachels voice called behind him. Finn turned then looked back to Sam.

''From one diva to another'' Finn chuckled, waving off Sam and joining Rachel.

...

''I want to watch the Avengers!'' Tori suggested. Cat made a thinking face and stroked her fake beard. ''I want to watch the Smurfs!''

''Cat we watched that last week'' Robbie said.

''I want to watch anything that has blood in it'' Jade bluntly said.

''Why don't we vote?'' Beck chipped in, annoyed.

''Hands up for the Avengers'' Andre then spoke.

Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie raised their hands.

''It's settled, we're watching the Avengers'' Tori said excitedly, clapping her hands.

Jade just shrugged it off. ''Ah, well I'm here for Cat''

''Wait. That reminds me, we're going back to Hollywood in two days'' Robbie spoke.

''What? That's flown by'' Cat sounded upset.

''Let's not focus on that'' Beck said, pulling into the parking lot. ''Let's focus on The Avengerssss!''

They all WOO'd before climbing out the car and walking towards the movie theatre. Opening the huge glass doors, and finding people in the rather large complexion. As they walked towards the counter, Cat giggled at the cute guy that was behind the counter.

''Hello ladies and gents, what can I get you?'' He asked, his smooth Australian accent wooing all of them.

''Dude, nice accent'' Jade commented. The man, about 20, no older grinned. ''Why thank you''

''So, we'll have 6 tickets to see The Avengers, please'' Tori ordered.

''Do you want any drinks with that or?''

Tori turned to them, registering their needs then turning back around. ''Please can we have 6 blueberry slushies with 2 big things of popcorn''

The man nodded, then turned to get their order.

''He's got an awesome accent'' Andre nodded towards him.

''I like it, but I'd rather have a different accent'' Cat said, giggling.

''And what would that be, m'lady?'' Beck asked in a mock-Aussie accent.

''An Irish one. It's so nice..''

''I love the Irish accents'' Robbie smiled.

''Guys, your order is ready'' The man broke their conversation.

Just to be nice, the man put a cover on their popcorn so it wouldn't fall out and drinks in a holder. Tori held the drinks and Jade held the two popcorns.

They turned and Cat froze when she saw Sam and Quinn.

The rest stopped when they saw what Cat was looking at.

Sam had his arm around Quinns lower back. Quinn was wearing her usual bitch grin, making sure to hold Cats eye contact before kissing Sam right in front of them.

Cat just froze, like she was superglued to the ground.

Quinn then forced Sam past them, making sure he didn't have the chance to talk. Jade had an angry feeling bubble in her stomach. She noticed the look on Cats face as they watched them go.

''HEY!'' Jade growled, making Quinn and Sam turn around.

''What?'' Quinn asked dull.

Jade shoves the popcorns in Andres hands.

''You absolute bitch'' Jade yells venomously, stomping over and back handing Quinn, releasing all the anger that was pumping through her veins.

Cats gasps and covers her mouth.

Quinn didn't have time to register the hard contact before her head is whipped sideways. Then suddenly, a pulsing shock is sent up her cheek.

She turns her head to look at Jade who has her arms folded, her chest heaving and eyes piercing.

Quinn and Jade stare at each other for a moment before Quinn comes to terms with what has just happens. ''I can't believe you!''

Jade just rolls her eyes. ''I can't believe _you!''_

Quinn looks confused.

''Oh don't play nice girl with me! You know, you _know _Cat likes Sam, and then you go and take him off her when _he _clearly wants to be with _her _as well'' Jade moved her hands from her chest to her hips.

''Isn't that true, Sam?'' Jade looks at Sam. He looks from Jade, to Quinn, to Cat who looks on the verge of crying. He finds himself nodding.

''Is that true? Well, if that's the case, woop-de-doo you and perfect Miss Valentine can be together!'' Quinn shouts, pushing past Jade and shoving Cat, and looses her balance and falls to the floor. Then finally she breaks and tears run down her cheeks.

Sam runs over, comforting her along with the rest. ''It's alright, Cat, she's gone'' Tori whispers in her ear.

After a minute or so Cat stands up. ''Come on, let's get you home'' Beck said then they all lead her out the door.

Jade stops Sam. ''Now that the truth is out, I hope your going to actually make a move with Cat''

Sam stares at the back of Cats head as she walks away and climbs into the black car. ''You know what? Yes, yes I am'' Sam walks away confidently, planning everything out.

Jade follows his gaze, shaking her head and going back to the black car and hopping in.

...

''It was so great! We went to Lima Bean and he knows my coffee order!'' Kurt squeeled the next day in Glee rehersal. Cat smiles, ''Awww''

''All righty guys, so I'd just like to remind you that Sectionals is tomorrow-'' Mr Schue announces. Cat jumps, ''Tomorrow?''

''Yes, tomorrow. Have you not been here the past two weeks?'' Rachel said, looking at Cat from across the room.

Mr Schue carries on with his Sectionals murmur as Cat zones out for most of it.

The bell rings and she finds herself at her locker, taking out the Sectionals set list so she could practise at home. She places it in her bag.

As Cat closes her locker, someone pushes her into the locker, the metal colliding heavily with her petite back. Her head slams against the locker which knocks her out her senses a bit. ''Hope that knocked a bit of sense into you, dumbass'' The meaty voice rings out. _Dave Karofsky. _

Cats vision slides into focus, noticing loads of people staring at her. She finds an arm around her, leading her away from the staring crowd. She looks to see Finn.

For the second time in a week, she cries. She lets it all out. And for the millionth time, she wishes she was back in Hollywood.

**OOOOOOOH HOW EMOTIONAL. **

**Ok, guys. So I'm back from Ireland, OMG IT WAS AMAZING OK I COULD TRY TO DESCRIBE HOW AMAZING BUT YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND.**

**Anyway, -clears throat-. I'm quite unsure about this. I think Quinn is WAY out of character...This chapter is all over the place. OOOh, and Dave is introduced, hmmm! I hope you like it! **

**Anyyywhhooo, until the next chapter, BYYYYYYE ;D;;D;;D;D;DDD**


	14. Maybe

**I felt that the negativity was getting me down, and bevause I'm in a good mood, this chapter is going to be happy and stuff ;) OWOOOOOOO. here is chapter 14!**

_**A little warning, there is a little part where Finn swears a lot. Be warned on that, k ;)**_

**...**

Cat walked through the corridors of McKinley, in her regular cheerleader attire. With Mr. Longneck, her stuffed giraffe, cradled in her hands, squeezing it every now and again, laughing loudly at the noise it made. ''You're so funny''

''Someones a happy chappy'' Puck joined her, which took almost Cat by surprise. Noah Puckerman, badass of the school seen with Cat Valentine, the absent-minded redhead holding a stuffed purple giraffe. On the other hand, Cat was a cheerleader, slowly making her way up too that head-cheerleader spot.

''What's THAT supposed to mean?''

Puck put his hands up in surrender. ''Nothing. Just yesterday you was...upset and now you're laughing at a...giraffe.''

''Well, yesterday I had this dream-'' Cat laughed. ''It was this thing. A large field, with massive buns'' She laughed somemore, squeezing the giraffe again. Puck stifled a laugh. ''Cute. So, you wanna join Mercedes and a lil' lunch?''

''I'd love to, and I'm so hungry-''

''Hey Caterina'' A familiar voice rung out, Cat turned to see the face of Tori Vega.

''Tori!'' Cat hugged her. ''What are you doing here?''

''Well, everyone else have gone to the beach. I wasn't up for that so I came here instead!''

Cat sighed, her sugar-sweet smile still remaining. ''Well, it's lunch now and us two were just going to get some lunch'' She motioned to Puck.

''Greaat'' They walked towards the lunch hall.

The three of them joined Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt at the lunch table, instantly being greeted by their welcoming smiles.

''Well if it isn't Cat Valentine, the only girl I know that can pull off red hair''

Cat shot Kurt a WTF face. He shrugged it off.

''And you're the only one that can...I have no idea'' Cat tried to say something to Kurt but had no idea what to say.

''You brought your pretty friend'' Mercedes spoke. ''Tee Vega!''

''Aww, thanks'' Tori smiled.

''So, it's a friday, and that totally awesome theme park they just opened is five minutes down the road and your Hollywood friends are going home on Sunday'' Puck suggested, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

''Isn't it like $20 for a ticket?'' Rachel asked, stabbing her fork into her lettuce.

''Not to worry'' Puck whacked out a roll of tickets, each one of them reading; _One Admission to Eastside Amusement Area. _''So. You and your friends in?'' Puck nodded towards Tori.

''Of course, but when?''

''Tonight at 5. Meet me at te entrance''

Tori shrugged. ''I'll text them'' She pulled her phone out her pocket and got to work.

So, it was official. The glee clubbers plus Tori and Co. were all heading to Eastside amusement park.

...

Tori sat in the audience area, watching the Cheerios learn there dance for Sectionals. Cat spun down from stunt, being caught with ease by the other Cheerios. They continued their routine and Tori bopped along to the up-beat mashup of songs, watching Cat perform high-kicks and cartwheels, strongly putting her arms into one positon then another. The routine finished and Tori clapped, though no one could hear. They all finished, in twos, one girl leaning on her knees, pointing forwards and the other partner stood next to her, hands on hips. Cat was the one pointing, on the front row.

Sues voice boomed through the mega-phone. ''Guys! How many time do i have to tell you! Santana, you put your hands on your hips, THEN high-kick over Brittany. NOT hihg-kick then hands on hips. RUN IT AGAIN!''

After 2 more runs, Sue was partially-happy with their work. Practise finished

''Why is it cheerleaders have the jacket and I don't?'' Cat asked Santana who was wearing the cheerleading jacket.

''Because, you have to perfect a double backflip to earn one'' She replied like it was no big deal.

''I can't do a double backflip! And it's two weeks from the competition!''

''Well. There no harm in me, let's say...helping you'' Santana suggested.

''But Miss Sylvester will murder you''

''Oh come. Do you want to move further to that head cheerleading spot or what?''

''...Yes'' Cat looked down.

Cat and Santana rreturned to the cheerleaders practise area, where they had just come from from practice.

''So, Cat, you want to learn a double backflip?''

Cat nodded furiously.

''When she says backflip she basically means a handspring sort of thing'' Santana explained. ''I'll demonstrate''

Cat nodded, watching as Santana quickly turned backwards on her hands, flipping over and repeating it, as fast as a bullet. She landed with ease and Cat found her mouth slightly agape.

''Now you try''

Cat nodded again, positioning herself. She failed.

Santana demonstrated again, and then Cat didn't do it again. After at least one hour of learning, Cat managed the double backflip. ''Yayyyyyyy I'm flippy!''

Santana grinned. ''Show Miss Syvlester that on Monday and she'll die in your arms''

Cat giggled, just as the bell rung. ''Come on, let's get to French''

...

Cat's day went pretty good. Which surprised her too say the least. She had a small bit of hassle here and there, but it wasn't anything big. Her positive spirits were raised quite higher when she and the Glee club did a huge group performance out of the blue.

Tori and Cat walked out the building at the end of the day. ''What a dayyyy''

''I know! Slightly boring but at least we have plans for tonight'' Tori pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear.

''Do you mind if I hang at your hotel? My mom and dad are in this arguement I really don't want to be around''

Tori shrugged. ''Sure''

The two of them get into Cats car, she starts the engine and they're on their way.

''Wait are you not going to change out of that rediculously short uniform?''

Cat looks down. ''It's not short!''

''It is! But it's ok but you suit it''

Cats emotion changed from offended to happy. ''Well, yay. We're going to have to stop at my house so I can change clothes''

Tori nodded and they turned on the radio. _It's my Life _by Bon Jovi was playing, so she turned it higher and they began singing along, grinning like chesire cats..

Cat pulled into her drive. ''Wait here''

Tori nodded as Cat skipped towards her house, opening the door.

''Well you shouldn't have let him''

''You was the one that bought him the jar of nails!''

''He said he had construction work, like I knew!''

That'd be the sweet sound of Cats arguing Mom and Dad. They didn't even acknowledge her presence when she silently walked past them and jogged up the stairs.

She quickly changed into a blue floral blouse, denim shorts and blue vans. The weather was scorching outside.

She then quickly decsended down the stairs, out the door and back into the car. ''That was fast''

''I need to get as far away from them as possible'' Cat exhaled and they began their journey to Toros hotel.

...

The sun was still blazing overhead. The large group of friends had ventured in, and already picking rides they wanted to go on. Some took a lot of convincing but all was good.

''I'm hungry'' Finn complained. Half of them agreed. All of them got food and drink. Cat sucked on her straw, enjoying her thick strawberry milkshake. She giggled then shouted; ''Brain freeze!''

They all laughed and continued to murmur upon themselves. Tori grabbed Cat by the arm, ''You _have _to come on that with me!''

Cat followed her gaze and saw a rollercoaster that must have gone upside down twenty times. ''Tori, that goes upside down loads''

''Pleaaaaaase?''

''Aw, don't be a baby, go on it'' Jade encouraged.

''I'll go on it as well'' Finn stood up, followed by Rachel. ''Me too!''

Surprisingly, Quinn and Santana stood, followed by Mercedes then Tina. ''We're going on it!''

''Ah, what the hell, let's go on it'' Jade grabbed Beck by the hand and left the others to eat and drink what they had left.

''We'll be here'' Puck shouted to them, Tori nodded and they all waited in line for a good 10 minutes.

It was a two seater coaster so Tori sat with Cat, then behind them Jade and Beck, Finn and Rachel, Tina and Mercedes, Quinn and Santana.

''I have an idea'' Tori piped up after securing the over-head bars. She reached deep into her jean pocket and pulled ot her blue pear-phone, Cat watched as she opened the video camera and played it.

''Hello Hollywood Arts! This is Tori and-'' She put the camera on Cat ''-Cat Valentine! We are about to ride _The Death Coaster!''_

Tori and Cat made dramatic noises then laughed. ''And accompanying us are these lovely bunch''

She held her camera between the seats so the two's could wave and cheer.

''Be afraid, be very afraid'' Jade said darkly, but still kept a slight smile.

''Jade, are you scared?'' Finn could be just heard over the loud music.

Jade shook her head. ''Do _I _have ANY reason to be scared, Hudson?''

''Just wondering, no need to get your knickers in a fundle''

''It's in a twist, Finn'' Rachel corrected.

Tori left them to bicker and focused it on herself and Cat. ''So this ride is going to sta-''

She was cut off by the sudden forward movement. ''Right about now!'' She finished.

''Tori, are you sure you can hold it?''

Tori nodded. ''Yeah, of course''

Cat shrugged.

''Don't drop your phone'' Beck shouted as the coaster took them up a large hill.

''I won't drop it'' She shouted just as loudly, turning her head to look at the Canadian beauty. He shrugged and smiled.

Tori turned back to the phone, her spare hand gripping onto the handle.

''We're getting to the top of mountain'' Cat said.

''Mountain?'' Tori asked as they both looked over to the edge, just as it went down.

Cat and Tori both screamed like a pair of babies, so did a few others. They began laughing as they turned lefts rights and upside down. Somehow Tori kept the grip on her phone. Tori wooooooooooo'd as the ride continued.

Finn could be heard swearing repeatedly and all of the girls were laughing. _''OW, MY FUCKING HEAD, OW MY FUCKING EARS, SHIT, FUCK, DICK WANK, PISS, SHIT SON OF A BITCHHHHH! GET ME OFF THIS COCKSUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!''_

The ride came to a stop and Cat's and Toris hair was attacking their face. They fixed their hair. Tori sighed a breath of relief. ''That was...painful''

The ride completely attacked the sides of their heads and Finns yelling was completely understandable. She kept the video rolling as they decended from the ride and returning to the group who wore amused grins.

''So, Finn, with a whole lot of cursing, how do you think that went?'' Tori asked, putting the phone in his direction. His hair was all over the place.

Finn tried to look serious. ''That was a bad idea'' He said bluntly, but then broke into that cute smile of his.

''I bet, we heard you screaming all the way over here'' Sam stood up and patted his shoulder.

Santana rubbed the sides of her faces. ''It feels like Mike Tyson and Chuck Norris had a punching competition on the side of my head''

Cat giggled, massaging her own. ''And they _both _won''

They all laughed as Cat and the rest sat back down.

Tori stopped the video and they all watched it back, laughing very hard. She opened The Slap and attaached the video. _Having the time of my life with all of these amazing people in Lima_

She set her mood to ''Estatic'' with a large grinning face.

The sun was just setting, and all the couple took it upon themselves to go on the ferris wheel.

The singles kept behind. Cat smiled at all of them on the ferris wheel. She just loved it. Love is lovely to her. ''Awwwwwwww''

They all returned.

''So, there's been this one ride I've been dying to go on'' Sam brought up, all eyes of him. ''It's over there''

Everyone looked over, but had to crane their necks high in the sky. Oh god.

It wasn't even a ride. Two people lay of this thing and they tie you up really securely, and you're lead flat on you stomach. This machine takes you high into the sky, then you're released and your left to 'fly' in the sky. It makes you feel like superman, it's been said.

''I'll go on it!'' The words left Cats mouth before she could stop them. Everyone looked at her. ''_Really?'' _Andre asked and Cat nodded confidently.

''I'm DEFINATELY getting this on camera'' Robbie took out his green pear phone, as did Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck, Brittany, Santana and Rachel.

''We should say our finaly goodbyes in case they die'' Puck said as Cat walked next to Sam.

''I agree. Cat, you've been a good friend with an awesome hair colour, but for one last time, goodbye'' Kurt said, quite seriusly.

''Oh, you actually think we're gonna die on this?'' Sam asked.

Half of them nodded. All them started recording, calling them 'idiots' for going on such a thing.

''I can't believe _you _of all people wanted to come on with me'' Sam smirked, putting his arm on the small of her back.

''Well, believe it'' Cat tried to flirt. She giggled, leaning into his gesture. After a few minutes, they layed next to each other being tied into the actual...thing.

''I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty scared'' Cat admitted.

Sam chuckled. ''Don't be''

''I can't help it'' Cat giggled. She squeeled when the machine took them up. All their weight was on something that was holding them up by velcrow and rope. Cat was bricking it.

''Ok, now I'm scared''

At that moment, Sam grabbed Cats hand, interwinded her fingers with his. ''Better?''

''Much'' She replied, blushing.

They looked down to see the Glee club + Tori etc. Waving at them. They waved back, knowing they would be zooming in on the recordings.

After a few minutes, they were at the very top, and they were hung there for a while to build tension.

''Ok, now looking down, _I'm _scared'' Sam confessed, looking down at the ant sized people.

''We'll be fine'' Cat reassured, but totally scared herself.

''There is absolutely no way we can chicken out now'' Sam was talking to himself rather then Cat.

''Why would we want to? Yooolooo'' She giggled.

Sam shot her a confused look. ''You mean YOLO?''

Cat shrugged her petite shoulders. They still held hands. ''Ah, well, I've never really understood that term I me-'' Cat was cut short by the mechanism being released, sending the two of them soaring through the air, both of them squeezing each others hands as they screamed and laughed.

''This is amazinggg!'' Cat yelled, then starting woo'ing.

''CAT? CAT?'' Sam shouted. Cat could barely hear him over the sound of the wind but replied anyway. ''_WHAT?''_

''WILL YOU...''

''WILL I...?''

''WILL YOU...BE MY GIRLFRIEND?''

Just then, it came to a heavy stop and they were lowered to the ground. Cat smiled like an idiot.

''Cat Valentine, will you go out with, me?'' Sam asked again after they stood up from laying down. Cat's heart raced in her chest.

''Maybe...''

''Maybe?''

Cat grinned and kissed his cheek. ''Maybe...'' And before she could help it, she squeeled and ran off.

...

**a bucket for my creys. a bucket for my cryes.**

**don't really know what to think of this chapter, I do kind of like it though :D woahhhh. been a while since I've updated -sigh-**

**Sooo, yup! Hope you enjoyed it, hahahahhahahahahhaah ! :D**


	15. Sectionals

**Quick side note: In season 2, as all of you probably know, Kurt moves to Dalton, but I didn't make him transfer in this story. He had like 3 minutes of screen time each episode and it was sort of weird. **

**So, in conclusion, I didn't make him transfer. But, you're the readers, so if you want Kurt to transfer please tell me. Anything to make the story better! **

The day came. The day that Tori, Robbie (and Rex), Jade, Beck and Andre were going back to LA. ''I don't want you to go'' Cat said sadly. Her voice wasn't as perky as it would normally be.

''We don't want to go either'' Tori frowned.

''Guys, we have 20 minutes to get to the airport'' Robbie put his suitcase on the bed. They were in their hotel room which they rented.

''Can I have a hug, please?'' Cat asked. She just wanted to feel their embrace once more before being alone again.

''Of course'' Beck nodded, pulling Cat into a hug. They pulled apart then Cat hugged Jade, then Robbie, then Andre then Tori. They seperated and Cat sniffled.

''Well, this must be goodbye'' Cat smiled sadly and her brown eyes glassed over.

''Sadly. But, hey, you can always come visit. Hollywood Arts are missing you loads'' Jade crossed her arms across her chest.

Cat nodded. ''Well, goodbye''

''Goodbye, Cat'' They all chorused and picked up their suitcases.

''Wait! I can follow you out!'' Cat ran after them and they all took a silent elevator trip. It wasn't akward though – more like enjoying each others last moments. They finally reached the main lobby. ''Goodbye guys''

After another round of hugs and goodbyes, Cat watched as they walked away. She exhaled heavily and walked the opposite direction of the pavement.

''Mommmm! I'm home'' Cat shouted when she walked through the door and plopping down on the couch.

''I'm in the kitchen. We're having spaghetti for lunch!''

''Yay!''

Cat flipped through the channels but then headed upstairs to get changed. It was at least 9 at night and she was getting a little tired. She quickly changed into her pink pajamas and tied her hair in a high pony, grabbed Mr Longneck and headed back downstairs.

''Cat, dinner's ready!''

Cat skipped through to kitchen taking a seat on one of the chairs. Her brother, Frankie, then came in, his hands tied together in cellotape.

''Oh, Frankie, why did you do that?'' Cat giggled.

''Well, I tied my hands together to stop myself from itching a .. thing I have on my-''

''Frankie!'' Cat's mom stopped him mid-sentence then placed the plates in front of Frankie and Cat then got one for herself.

''I mean, on my toe'' Frankie hesitated then grabbed seasoning after he removed the tape.

''So, Cat, how's everything at school?'' Cat's mom asked, grabbing a fork-full of spaghetti and ate it.

''Good. Great, Tori and Jade and Robbie and Andre and Beck and..Rex have gone home and it's school tomorrow'' Cat replied, drinking her lemon juice from her glass.

''And how are things in Glee club?''

''Well, it's Sectionals this Thursday. I'm excited about that. Kurt's in love and me and Sam are in an almost-relationship'' Cat giggled eating her food.

''So you're playing hard to get, nice'' Frankie commented, his hands red from pulling off the tape.

''Well, not really 'hard to get' more like...Well, Tori told me it so''

''She has a way with boys, that one'' Cat's mom commented.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They talked ad ate their food and Cat helped with washing and drying up. ''I'm going to bed, I'm tired''

''G'night sweetheart''

'''Night Cat'' Frankie said.

''Don't touch your toe itch'' Cat giggled and ran upstairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her and plopped on her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Cat walked through the corridors, gripping the straps on her backpack, smiling at people she recognized.

''Hello lovely'' Sam greeted and placed his arm around Cats shoulder.

''Hi'' Cat subconciously moved closer to him.

''So you ready for Sectionals?'' Sam asked.

Cat nodded. ''I'm excited, it's going to be my first choir competition''

''Sooooo, Cat. Has your 'maybe' turned into an acnswer yet?''

''You'll find out soon enough''

Sam groaned. ''Playing hard to get? Cute''

The bell rung and they walked towards the choir room, walking in joining Finn and Rachel who were already there. Rachel had her hands on the piano and Finn was leaning on his hands on one of the chairs.

''Hi guys'' Cat smiled.

''Oh, hi Cat'' Rachel replied walking over to Finn and making sure she linked his arm extra dramatic.

Then, Tina, Mike, Puck, Brittany and Santana walked in.

Soon the whole Glee club was sat at the chairs.

''Alright guys, tomorrow is Sectionals and I know you're all excited'' Mr Schue started, clapping his hands together.

Thus was followed by Rachel raising her hand, a 3 minute speech and a showtune of some sort.

''Guys, can I say something?'' Quinns voice arose.

''Sure, Quinn'' Will moved away from the centre of the room in which Quinn replaced where he was.

''So, I need to say something. Lately, I've been treating someone the way I shouldn't be. I've been a terrible person and I regret it. I want to say sorry to Cat. I got all bitchy because Sam and Cat obviously want to be together. I should just accept the fact that, he's moved on. I'm so sorry Cat, for everything'' Quinn ended with a sigh.

Cat looked like she was thinking about it. ''OK, it's ok. I forgive you''

Quinn smiled. ''And for the record, you and Sam are totally cute''

''I said that earlier!'' Tina said and pointed to Mike who agreed.

''You two getting together would be totally unicorn'' Brittany grinned.

''Quinn, that was very mature of you to apologise'' Mr Schue pat her shoulder.

''I think they should hug it out'' Finn said.

''Yeaaaah, go on'' Puck encouraged.

''You know you want to'' Kurt then spoke, followed by agreements.

''Fine! Fine'' Cat stood up and walked towards Quinn. It was awkward at first but they moved into each other, clasping their hands on each others backs and placing chins on shoulders.

They pulled away and smiled at eachother and then sat back on the chairs.

''Ok, so do you all want to rehearse the setlist for sectionals?'' Will offered, probably a time killer.

Everyone cheered and got out of their seats. ''Ok, let's start with Quinn and Sam's duet''

Everyone got into position and the rehersal went well. Then it was time for Valerie, Santanas solo.

They got into starting positions. Santana sung and soon Brittany and Mike were blowing the roof off the place. Cat laughed as she danced with Sam (they were partnered to dance with each other.) Everyone was in high spirits, also sweating and breaving heavily. They were all determind to go through to Regionals and couldn't wait to get their and rock the stadium.

Sectionals. Here it was. The New Directions found their seats in the audience. Cat sat in between Kurt and Sam, her heart was pounding in her chest. She was constantly fiddling with the hem of her dress, that was until a hand came on top of hers and stopped her hunbling.

''Don't be nervous'' Sams voice came, holding her hand.

''I'm sorry, it's just this is my first competition and I'm just nervous'' Cat replied. ''I wish I brought Mr Longneck''

''Mr Longneck is hoping for you at home'' Sam smirked then kissed her cheek. All blood rushed to her face and she was kept smiling.

The hipsters performed. Cat clapped when the performance ended.

_''Performing next, The Dalton Academy Warblers'' _The announcer called.

The New Directioners cheered and Cat shoulder-nudged Kurt then winked. Kurt blushed then turned to watch as Blaine and the rest of the Warblers began singing _Hey, Soul Sister, _Blaine taking the lead.

Cat gently swayed from side to side during the performance and mimed the lyrics, smiling wide. They finished and Cat jumped to her feet, clapping and doing that finger-whistle thing.

''He's a keeper'' Cat talked to Kurt over the cheering who blushed once again.

''I'm not going out with him'' Kurt called back. ''Yet'' He added and Cat laughed as they began making their way backstage and behind the curtain. Cat began pacing then playing with her dress again, constantly smoothing it down.

Sam and Quinn made their way to the upper balcony where they'd be coming down.

Cats heart was racing and she felt warm. She didn't even know why she was so nervous. Her confidence was always great at Hollywood Arts and she'd always be up for a song and dance.

''Right guys, let's in positions'' Rachel called and they got into starting positions. Cat took a deep breath and looked to Finn at her left who gave her an encouraging smile.

The music began playing to The Time Of My Life. Sam and Quinns voices sounded and were coming closer. Closer to the curtain parting.

It actually went better then expected. Cat began singing and performing dance steps and her nerves were melted away and she was completely lost in the performance. She even let out a long note. The song finished and the crowd cheered.

Then the beats of Valerie began playing. Cat was loving the feeling of performing again. The stage was just something that she loved and it was always a part of the young red-head.

Before she knew it the audience were on there feet. Brittany and Mike had completely amazed the audience with their stunts and everyone was out of breath. The New Directions burst into screams and cheers and hugged eachother.

Soon enough, all three acts were on stage. After an interval the audiences were in their seats.

''We want to thank all the show choirs that competed here tonight but now here are the results'' The commentator spoke through the microphone.

Again, Cats heart began racing.

''And in third place, The Hipsters!''

The audience cheered and the Warblers and New Directions clapped for their win.

''And now, in first place and heading to Sectionals...''

That's when everyone became nervous. It was like you could hear everyones heartbeat.

''It's a tie between the Dalton Academy Warblers and The New Directions! Congratulations, both of you are going through to the Regionals!''

Everyone screamed and cheered, clapping. The New Directions were englufed in hugs by one another. The Warblers were doing the same, smiling wide. Kurt walked to Blaine and they hugged and a couple audience membered 'aww'd'

''This is amazing! We're through to Regionals!'' Rachel clapped her hands together. They all gathered in the greenroom, ready to be driven back to McKinley.

''All thanks to me'' Santana said.

''Oh come on, Quinn and Sam were great'' Tina said.

''And Mike and Brittanys dancing blew us all away'' Mercedes smiled.

''You were all amazing'' Will chipped in.

''Come on, let's get out of here'' Finn lead them out.

''Oh, Sam'' Cat grabbed Sams hand. He spun around and grinned. ''What's up?''

''Yes'' Cat smiled her dimple forming in her cheek.

''Yes...what?'' Sam looked at her confused still keeping that cute grin.

''Yes, I'll go out with you'' Cat replied. If possible, the both of them grinned wider.

''Finally!'' Brittany clapped her hands. The Glee club must have heard their conversation.

Cat and Sam laughed and walked to catch up to them, hand in hand.

...

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**AH**

**AHAHHHH**

**HI guys.**

**There hasn't been a chapter in ages, you probably hate me.**

**But, Sam and Cat are now together?! How about that, people?**

**Thanks for all your reviews, lovelies. I hope you like this chapter! I hope you do okay, I did spend quite a while on this :)**

**Stay beautiful xo**


	16. Halloween: (Part 1)

''Hey guys'' Cat bounced into the Choir Room, her hair tied back in a loose bobble as she smiled very widely.

''Cat, you're half an hour late'' Mr Schue turned to the red-haired beauty.

''Well, I figured, because it's halloween soon, why don't we have a halloween party! Like we dress up as scary things'' Cat giggled and looked to everyone.

''I'm all for that'' Brittany said.

''When will it be?'' Santana asked. ''Well, if Britts is going somewhere I'm in''

''My house, this Saturday''

It took a lot of convincing, but they all eventually agreed. ''Yay!''

''That's a great idea Cat. Hey, it's great bonding time also!'' Mr Schue smiled as he came out with one of his regular cheesy lines.

''So, what are you dressing up as?'' Sam asked Cat, throwing his arm around her petite shoulders.

''It's a suprise'' She replied, grinning and snuggling into his embrace.

''Surprise?''

Cat nodded. ''What are you dressing up as?''

''I don't know. Probably a dead person'' Sam grinned down at Cat when he saw she looked scared. ''Dead people scare me''

''Awww! I know, baby'' Sam kissed her nose, making Cat squint her eyes and grinning wider.

''Can I tell you a joke?''

''Sure...''

''A dwarf strolls into the hospital and the doctor says 'Can you be a little patient'' Then, Cat laughed loudly at her own joke.

''Well, that joke is certainly better then the one about cheerleaders having pep''

Cat laughs started again just as they were dying off and a smile grazed Sams lips.

''You're so cute''

''Aww, you're cuter'' Cat poked his ribs.

''No, you're cuter''

''NO, YOU ARE''

''Are we seriously having this 'arguement''' Sam chuckled.

''You started it, silly'' Cat replied.

''Come on, the bell went ages ago'' Sam sighed and they set off out the school on their way home. ''Thank god it's Friday''

''And too tired to walk'' Cat fake cried.

''Really?''

''Yeah''

Before Cat knew what was happening, she found herself being carried bridal style towards her car. ''_What are you doing?!''_ She screamed, laughing as her tooth-pick like limbs flailed around.

''Carrying you home'' Sam said like it was completely obvious.

''Put me down'' Cat tried to sound serious but she was still smiling.

''Fine, fine'' Sam placed her on her feet and she sighed. ''Never again''

Just then, the chorus of Party Girl by McFly began playing and Cat pulled out her phone and pressed the green button, placing it to her ear. ''Hello, this is Cat, meow''

''Hi, Cat, your brother has gotten himself stuck under her bed, you need to help me get him out'' Cat's mom sounded worried and Cat gaped. ''That's horrible''

Sam looked really confused.

''Ok, I'll be home in about 5 minutes'' Then, Cat hung up.

''What was that?''

''My brother got himself stuck under his bed'' Cat pouted.

''...How?!''

Cat shrugged. ''I don't know, but I bet it hurts''

Sam nodded once. ''Yeah. We better get you home''

That Saturday, Cat stood in her colourful bedroom, looking in her full body mirror and smiling. She had just finished getting into costume. It was 8:30 and everyone was to be here at 8:45.

Cat giggled at her costume and galloped (literally) downstairs. ''Ok, food, music, drinks and Mr Longneck..'' Cat went over her check list. When it came to Mr Longneck, she found the stuffed giraffe sitting on the sofa and she picked it up and hugged it, squeeling loudly and giggled over and over.

The sound it made when she squeezed it boosted her laughter. ''You're so funny''

Cat sat up when the doorbell rang. ''Guests!''

She skipped to her door, swinging it open. Brittany and Santana were dressed as Zombie brides.

''Hey Cat'' Brittany greeted.

''Hey Brittany, I love your costume''

''Yours too, that's, like, awesome'' Brittany gave Cat a once over.

Cat looked down at her duck costume. ''Thanksyou''

**OMG SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT THIS IS PART 1 **

**Part 2 will be so much longer. I haven't updated in ages (I think I've said that in every chapter om glee hahahahahaha i crack myself up)**

**The reason it's in ** **is cus ma computer is jam packed with rubbish and i need to delete things before i can save more writing!**

**omg i hope you like it**

**OMG RIGHT HOLY MOTHER COW ON A BARN **

**THERES A BAND CALLED BOWLING FOR SOUP RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT AND I MET THEM HOLY TURD BALLS**

**OMG AND THEN I SAW THEM IN CONCERT AND THEY WERE GREAT AND AMAZING AND PERFECT AND GREAT AND HOLY cow KDHGKJDS**

**sorry **

**Until part 2, stay beautiful xo**


	17. Halloween: (Part 2)

''Quack!'' Cat giggled and let them inside. Santana and Brittany looked around. ''Nice place you've got here''

''Thanks, Santana'' Cat smiled and walked into the living area.

''Why's there a stain on the couch?'' Brittany asked, looking at the black leather couch.

''Um..my brother...his girlfriend, they were doing special things..'' Cat smiled dosile and Brittany looked at Santana confused. ''What does she-''

''It doesn't matter, Brit'' Santana smiled at the blonde.

Half an hour later, all the glee club had arrived. ''Ooo, a house warming!''

''Cat, you have Rock Band?'' Sam asked, picking up one of the guitars.

Cat nodded and bounced over. ''You wanna play?''

''Seriously?'' Sam looked at Cat, who nodded.

'Yes!'' Cats smile dropped. ''But I don't know how to set it up''

''Aww,'' Sam kissed Cat lightly before saying, ''It's ok, I'll do it''

Cat giggled like a 12 year old. ''Okay! Dibs singing!''

''I'll do guitar with Sam'' Puck grinned and they did a bro-fist thing. 'Yeaaaah''

''Drums are reserved for Finn'' Finn joked. Cat loaughed and soon enough, everyone was gathered around the 4 high school students.

Cat gripped onto the microphone, which was propped on a stand. Sam and Puck were at the side of her, clutching the plastic guitars, (Puck was scrolling through songs) and Finn was lightly tapping the fake drums with the sticks.

''I can't do this song!'' Cat frowned at Puck. He'd chosen _Love in an Elevator _by Aerosmith.

''Yeah, you can!'' Sam winked and Cat smiled momenterily before it faded again. ''I don't have the vocals and it's a boy song!''

''Aww, Cat, do it, for us?'' Kurt smiled encouragingly. He had his head rested in the crook of Blaines neck.

''Fine! But it will be really bad''

''Go on Cat!'' Mercedes started a chant and Cat squeeled, her face going about as red as her hair. She took of her duck costume and underneath she was wearing her candy jammies. (The ones she wears on _Terror on Cupcake Street)._

The three boys played the music and Cat sighed. _''Working like a dog for the boss man''_

''Oh!'' The rest of the room did the back up vocals.

''Working for the company!''

''Oh, yeah!''

''I'm betting on the dice I'm tossing!''

''Oh!''

''I'm gonna have a fantasy'' Cat giggled. It's like she'd fallen asleep and woken up in _High School Musical._

''But where am I going to look?

They tell me that love is blind,

I really need a girl like an open book,

to read between the lines!'' Cat sung the song perfectly.

It melted away as the seconds went by and the room was in hysterics when the guitar solo came on. ''Puck, you play like shit'' Santana was laughing so hard, she was crying.

''It's hard! Sam put it on expert!''

''Puck, you picked the song'' Cat giggled at him.

Cat sung the closing verse, jumping up and down, placing one leg in front of the other with each jump.

''Guys, I have an idea'' Rachel spoke oudly when the song finished and the 'applause' died down.

''What?''

''WHY DON'T WE CARVE PUMPKINS!'' Rachel smiled, knowing Cat would like it.

''Yeah, let's carve pumpkins!'' Cat clapped twice. ''Wait, I don't have any''

''I have some!'' Brittany piped in.

''You carry pumpkins with you?'' Artie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Brittany just nodded. ''Everyone likes to carve pumpkins on halloween!''

''I'll go help Brittany with the pumpkins'' Tina got up with Brittany and walked towards the door.

''Yayyyyyy!'' Cat giggled, throwing her arms around Sam and kissing his face repeatedly.

''Ew'' Quinn joked, laughing slightly.

''Aww, I think it's cute'' Artie smiled and exhaled loudly. ''And they called it-''

''Puppy loovee'' The room joined and Sam rolled his eyes, gently throwing the nearest cushion at Artie. ''Ey!'' He threw it back.

''Guess who's back?'' Brittanys voice rung through the house.

''Is it someone famous?'' Cat thought aloud, running a finger through her hair.

''No, you wish'' Tina then said and they had bags of pumpkins.

''Yayyyyy'' Cat hopped up and jogged towards them.

''Come'' Cat called and everyone followed her to the kitchen. ''Everyone grab a pumpkin, there's knifes in the draw...but be careful'' Cat laughed loudly.

''This is so hard to do'' Quinn groaned, nearly stabbing the pumpkin to death. It had little slits where she'd her hand has accidently rebounded.

Cat giggled, carving hearts and animals in hers.

''Sam, look'' Cat said, turning her pumpkin around.

She had carved in, _S&C._

''AWWW!'' Quinn cooed, overseeing the moment.

''What?'' Rachel asked and she aww'd to when she saw it. That soon set the whole room off. ''Guys seriously''

Cat covered her face with her hands and squeeled loudly. ''You guys!''

''Guys, I carved a pumpkin, in a pnpkin, being carved by another pumpkin'' Puck said, showing off his pumpkin.

''Why?'' Santana asked, her eyebrows cocked.

''Cus, it's badass. What did you think I was going to carve, a fairy?''

Santana just shrugged and rolled her eyes. She was in to good of a mood to spit back a sour comment.

''Guys, let's take pictures of them!'' Tina suggested outloud. ''Yeahhh!'' The room agreed.

''Let's go in the other room. My phone has a timer so we can all get in it'' Tina grinned and they made their way in the other room.

''Wait, I think we should put candles in them and light them and take pictures in the dark'' Rachel grinned triumphantly, like she'd just won an Oscar. She wishes.

''That's a good idea'' Finn nodded.

''I get candle!'' Cat skipped into the kitchen and brought out a few packets of candles and a matchbox.

''Cat, why do you have candles and a matchbox already in your house?'' Brittany asked, staring at the tools.

''Why did you have pumpkins in your car?'' Artie shrugged and grinned.

''Shut it, Abrams'' Santana said flatly, folding her arms.

''Guys, stop'' Mike spoke, putting a candle in each of their pumpkins.

''Are we all ready?'' Tina asked. Everyone got into two lines. ''Yeah!''

''Ok...'' She muttered, setting the timer to 10 seconds. The whole room screamed at her, _(''Peg it!'') _and she ran to the light switch, turned it off and ran to her pumpkin.

Tina fell just as the camera flashed and the whole room exploded in laughter.

''Guys that's not funny'' Tina brushed herself off and turned the lights on, grabbing her camera.

The laughter erupted again as they looked at the preview of the picture. Tina was in midair and everyone was laughing around her.

''Let's take another'' Mike said. ''I'll do the lights!''

''Good'' Tina joked and sat next to Cat, the space next to her where Mike would be running to shortly after.

''3, 2, 1!'' Mike yelled and the crowd screamed excitedly as the lights went off.

Mike got to the floor just in time and he picked up his pumpkin. The camera flashed.

The lights were flicked on again by Finn this time and they gathered around to look at the preview. ''Guys, Blaine is making a retarded face''

Cat laughed loudly. ''You look funny''

Blaine shrugged. ''Instincts''

''ONE MORE'' Rachel said and volounteered to do the lights. Everyone got into positions.

''Do something retarded'' Puck whispered to Finn. ''Pass it on''

The message soon got around as Rachel fixed her hair. She didn't know a thing.

''Ready, guys?''

Quinn was trying so hard not to laugh. ''Ready!''

Then, the sound of ticking arose and Rachel ran to the light switch, _(''LEG IT!'') _and the room plunged into darkness once more.

Three seconds later, the flash went off and everyone (except Rachel) made a funny face and they all burst out laughing. ''You guys!'' Rachel tried to be serious but laughed anyway.

Once again, the lights went on and another round of laughter broke into the air. ''Tina, can you send me the three pictures'' Cat asked, pulling out her iPhone.

Tina nodded. ''Sure''

Pictures were soon tranfered and Cat giggled once more at them. She opened The Slap and tapped, _New Status._

_Halloween this year has been spooktastical hahahah...we can't even be serious for two minutes_

She then attached the most recent photo they'd taken and pressed, _Ùpdate._

''Aww, I love you guys'' Cat giggled and flopped onto the floor. ''What time is it?''

''Quarter to one'' Artie replied sleepily. Suddenly everyone had lost all their energy.

''Let's sleep'' Cat murmured and yawned.

''What about our costumes?'' Santana asked.

''Wait!'' Cat replied and bounced up. The sound of her adorable little feet crashing up the stairs was heard. 5 minutes later, she appeared in the room with a massive bag of blankets and the other bag full of onsies.

''Jammies!'' Cat giggled, pulling them all out. ''Don't get them dirty I wore these when I tried to get to Parade Parade in a giant cupcake''

''What?'' Artie asked.

''IT DOESN'T MATTER PUT THEM ALL'' Cat screamed excitedly and everyone (quite reluctantly) grabbed a onesie.

10 minutes later, everyone was in candy jammies. ''Aww''

''I look terrible'' Santana had her hands on her hips, looking down. ''Who's going to see you?'' Brittany said, grinning.

''You tell anyone about this and I will ends you'' She shot at Cat, who smiled. ''Ok!''

Blankets were spread, brief pillow fights emerged but soon, everyone was in a comfortable position.

''Why does Artie get the couch'' Mercedes complained.

''Because, Cedes, in the morning it will be easier to get him back in his chair'' Kurt replied.

''What if he falls on me?'' She grumbled, turning over.

''I'll try not to'' Artie smiled down at her.

**And so ends another chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it! srs i worked hard on this.**

**Next chapter will be a christmas one, i dont know when it will be uploaded (i need to think up a storyline) i have a few ideas but idk**

**I feel this chapter was really bad..**

**AH WELLLLL.**

**Soooo, until next time,**

**Stay beautiful :***

**I love you guys, so much. I just wanna hug every one of you!**


	18. New Years and First Kisses

Christmas was great for Cat. Perfect even. She had gotten everything she wanted and she couldn't stop smiling. Today was the 31st of December. New Years Eve.

Cat smiled to herself as she applied mascara to her lashes. The school was holding a sort of New Years party and the whole of the Glee club was going to be there. She pulled away from the mirror and looked down at her cute, pink dress. It was a pastel pink and ended at her knees. Her vibrant red hair was curled into ringlets.

She grabbed her phone and unlocked the screen. 2 new messages. One of Sam and one off Tori.

Cat opened Sams message. _Hey! When you get to the school come to the choir room - Sam x_

Quickly tapping in a reply, she pressed send and then opened Tori's to find it was a video message. Cat giggled quietly and pressed play.

_Tori looked confused as she looked into the camera lens, it was extra close on her beautiful face. ''Is this recording?''_

_''Tori, yes. The red button's flashing'' Andres voice sounded from behind her. Tori giggled and moved back to join Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie and a couple more of her former class-mates._

_''Hi, Cat! We wanted to send you this message to say-'' Tori started enthusiastically._

_''MERRY CHRISTMAS!'' Everyone said at the same time, smiling wide. Even Jade._

_''Even if it's late'' Beck added and it earned a laugh from the others._

_''And a happy new yeaaaaar!'' The group of about 20 sung._

_''You're the bestest friend we could ever ask for and we're so blessed to have you in our lifes. Cat, this is only short because of the battery but we hope you have a happy new year!'' Andre spoke, smiling._

_''WE LOVE YOU'' The crowd chorused and it shut off._

By the end of it, Cat felt her eyes gloss over. She smiled wide and opened the Slap.

_Just got seen your message! Thankyou guys SO much! You're all unicorns! I love you, happy new year. Wish you could be here! xo_

Her smile lingered as she locked her phone. Sliding on her heels, she checked herself over on last time before leaving her room and walking down the stairs.

No one was home.

This wasn't really surprising. Cat grabbed the house keys and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

After a 10 minute walk, the view of McKinley High School came into view and she could already hear the sound of the music.

Cat smiled and walked onto the school grounds. ''Hey, Cat'' one of the cheerleaders, Jessica, greeted and threw her arms around Cats petite figure.

''Hey, Jess''

''You got that new routine down?'' She asked, her brown hair blowing slightly in the wind.

''Yeah. I've just got to the end bit, I tried practising last night but I got distracted by Mr Longneck he kept telling me jokes!'' Cat giggled and Jess just sort of looked confused.

''Well, then. Bye!'' Cat jumped away and into the building.

''Look who's arrived!'' Finn piped up when Cat walked into the choir room, a smile appearing on his once emotionless face.

Cat squeeled. ''Is it me?''

''Yes!'' Finn replied, smiling.

''Hey, gorgeous'' Sam greeted, placing his hands on Cats waist and placing a kiss on her cheek.

''Hey, blondie'' Cat replied, laughing and wrapping an arm around him.

The room was full of decoration. Cat loved the atmosphere, she couldn't help but giggle.

''Where's Mr Schue?'' Rachel asked, her head on Finns shoulder.

''Here!'' Mr Schue said and walked into the room. ''You guys, I love you and it's new years and everything but please don't get to...-'' he did air qoutes ''-wrecked''

''Man, that's no fun. For some of us, this is the last christmas together'' Puck tried to reason but Mr Schue shook his head. ''I'm sorry guys. I'm responsible for you and I could loose my job''

''He has a point'' Quinn said and everyone seemed to settle. ''Well, come on. Let's not be boring''

Then, music arose in the room.

''Guys, it's two hours til New Years'' Rachel excited voice sounded as she set an alarm on her phone and set it were everyone could see.

It was 2 hours of pure, sort-of-sober fun. Games were played, songs were sung. Resolutions were made and generally they all had a good time. The whole night was full of happiness.

They were all playing a game which Cat had brought up called _Giraffe. _

''Kurty, what's wrong? You seem sad'' Mercedes looked to Kurt who smiled.

''Nothing, nothing''

''Really?''

''I think someone's missing Blaine'' Rachel teased and Kurt blushed as red as a cherry.

''Awwwwwwwwwwww'' Everyone in the room chorused. Cat giggled and crossed her legs. She was sat in the middle of Sams open legs with his chin resting on her shoulders and arms wrapped around her waist. They swayed barely-visibly to the music.

''Maybe a little'' Kurt smiled and blushed, if possible, redder.

''Well, miss me no more'' Blaine said in a very dramatic way. He walked into the room with a bag of food in his hand. He sat next to Kurt and placed a kiss on his cheek.

''AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!''

''Ohh, shush'' Kurt grinned happily as he leant into Blaines embrace. It was a lovely sight. The two boys were free to express who they were in this room without anyone to judge them. That's what was great about the Glee club. They all accepted each other.

''Guys! It's 5 minutes til New Years, everyone's coming outside, come on!'' A girl, slightly chubby with blonde hair and braces appeared into the room and left.

''Well, we better go'' Santana stood up and held her hand out for Brittany, who took it. They kept their hands connected as they walked out the room. Mercedes looked at Artie and touched the place where her heart would be and smiled like a proud mother.

The Glee Club had gathered in their own little area outside. Chatter, laughter and music could be heard as everyone anticipated 2013.

Then, the countdown began.

Cat's heart thumped more and more with each number.

_''10, 9, 8, 7''_

Cat could've jumped with excitement in that moment but she somehow contained it as she smiled that precious smile and counted down.

_''6, 5, 4''_

The couples of McKinley were all in a very deep kiss at this stage. Cat looked around, blushing. Then Sam turned to her, leaning in.

Then, for the first time, their lips connected and it was like the world had stopped.

_''3, 2, 1''_

Cheers filled the warm air and fireworks went off left, right and centre.

They two pulled away, smiling like 12 year olds on Christmas morning.

''Happy New Year'' Sam said and grinned from ear to ear.

''Happy New Year'' Cat replied and kissed him one more time.

The sound of the glee club singing penetrated Cats ears and that same, proud smile returned.

_''Silent night, holy night''_

Cat and Sam joined in, her arm around his waist and his on her shoulders.

_''All is calm,_

_All is bright._

_Roun' yon virgin mother and child,_

_Holy infant so tender and mild,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly''_

The Glee members had a little cheer of their own before being pulled into one, bone-crushing hug.

Cat giggled and squeeled. She really did enjoy it here. ''I love you guys''

WOW. That was cheesy.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, YOU GUYS!

You guys rock. All of you. I can't thankyou enough about how grateful I am that you actually read what I write. It's crazy. I'm so thankful about the reviews and I literally scream and have like a panic attack when I see I've had a review.

I love you guys _so, so, so _much and I just want to give you all virtual hugs! I know this chapter wasn't very long but it's actually like an hour from the new year where i am so...yeah.

Happy New Years and stay safe.

Stay beautiful xo

_ CasparGrande_

_ .com_


	19. Almost Paradise

It was just another day at McKinley High School, people were scattered in the hallways, on the way to lessons, chatting away and gossiping. Cat Valentine walked through the sea of people, her signature red locks in a high pony, supported with a little pink bow.

The miniture teenager was delightfully happy today, almost skipping down the corridors, her dimple on full display.

''Hey everyone'' She giggled loudly as she walked over to a bunch of girls, spinning on around before heading on her journey to the choir room.

The door came into view and she skipped in, literally this time, greeted by the friendly bunch of people. ''Hey, Cat!'' Brittany smiled and envoloped her in a sweet little hug.

''Hey'' Cat replied and jumped over to Sam, who had his back turned, talking to Finn. She giggled as she wrapped her little arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. ''Heeeeey'' She sung, her perfect voice filling the room.

''Someone's happy'' Sam mused, turning his head and bring his soft lips to hers, making her smile into the innocent kiss.

''Gross'' Finn said simply, lightly slapping Sams knee. ''Go smooch somewhere else, man''

Sam pulled away and raised an eyebrow. ''Jealous''

''Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah'' Finn chuckled then sighed. ''So, do you know what you're going to do for the Midnight Concert?''

''What's the midnight concert?'' Cat wondered aloud, pulling a chair next to Sams and folding her legs as she sat.

''The school wants the students to be more friendly so, they're holding like a 'talent' thing were everyone gathers around and..''chat, gossips and giggles'' Sam imitated and rolled his eyes. ''Beats me''

''When is it?'' Finn then asked, absent-mindedly playing with the strings on his shirt.

''They think about a week or so''

''WHY WOULD THEY THINK THAT?'' Cat said, her eyebrow furrowing and a pout evident.

''I..I don't know baby. I don't know'' Sam looked at Cat and placed an affectionate hand on her knee, rubbing it gently.

''Do you know what you're doing?'' Sam turned his head to face Finn who exhaled loudly. ''Rachel's making me stay at her house for 3 hours afer school to rehearse a duet we're doing''

''One time, I had to wait three hours for an ice cream that wasn't even going to come'' Cat interupted, a dazed smile on her face, her eyes drifting off into the distance, as if remembering.

''...That's a shame'' Finn restrained the coming chuckle whilst also recieving a scowl from Sam. ''Sorry, dude. What are you doing''

''I don't know'' Shrug.

''We can sing a song, I have the perfect one in mind'' Cat returned to earth, smiling surely to her blonde boyfriend.

''That's great! Well, we have a week, so we can practise whenever''

''You can come to my house after school! My brother is there; he's sooo weird'' She giggled then turned serious. ''I'm not lying''

''I believe you, you cutey'' Sam bopped the tip of her nose with his calloused, guitar playing finger.

''Aww, stop'' Cat giggled, covering her face and leaning on his shoulder.

''Groooosss'' Finn chuckled.

''Finn, come on. Let's practise'' Rachel came over, hands on hips.

''We've already ran it 4 times!''

''I don't care we need to be perfect. Come on'' With that, she turned and strutted away.

''You better go'' Sam nodded towards where she was waiting.

They all exchanged goodbyes, even though none of them were really going away.

''So, what song do you have in mind?'' Sam asked, curiosity plain in his voice.

''It's a secret'' Cat laughed, nodding her head.

''Please tell me'' Sam said in mock-sadness, frowning.

''Fine. Almost Paradise'' Cat gave in and sighed. ''It's a song''

''I know that. I love that song. Hunter Hayes, right?''

Cat shook her head positive and jumped up, outstretching her hand. ''Let's practise now''

Sam smiled sweetly and took her hand, standing up and allowed Cat to walk him to the centre of the room.

The week had gone by pretty fast. Sam and Cat had been practising quite a lot, just enjoying each others time.

Cat entered her house, placing her bag on the floor. She walked into the living room to find her mom on the phone, it looked very serious as she silenced Cat from talking with her hand.

Cat began running a piece of red hair through her fingers then began plaiting it as she waited for her mom to finish the phone call.

''Okay, I'll tell her. Bye''

''Who was that? Was it Santa? Ooh!'' Cat giggled then sat down.

''No, darling. It was your dad. He just got a promotion back in Hollywood. We'll be moving back on monday''

''Monday?! What?! No, we can't leave! I've got friends her now, I've only just fully settled in, we can't just leave again'' Cat poured out, anger on her smooth features.

''We'll be back where we're truly comfortable though and you'll be back at Hollywood Arts with all your friends''

''I don't care, I can't just leave!''

''I'm sorry hunny. We have no choice'' Her mom tried to place her hand on her shoulder but Cat ran upstairs, tears falling from her eyes. She flopped onto her bed, taking out her pear phone and decided she should at least tell Tori and the gang.

She wiped her tears as she got Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Jade in one big mass text. ''Hey, guys, it's me Cat. Meow. I just want to tell you that I will be moving back to Hollywood on Monday and I'll be starting Hollywood Arts again''

She placed her phone on her desk and began to get ready for the Midnight Concert. At least she could enjoy that before she goes.

2 hours later and Cat was all ready. Her red hair was curled loosely, in a half up, half down style, her eyes lined and coated with mascara. She wore a white dress that reached her knees. After slipping on her nude heels and spraying herself one more time with her favourite vanilla scent, Cat made her way downstairs.

''I'm going now'' She called out. 'Noooooooowwww, I'm going out the door. Never to return'' She joked and giggled before grabbing her black leather jacket from the hook and stepping out into the open. ''I'm so silly''

She slipped on her jacket and made her way down the street, a 5 minute journey to school ahead.

As the school came into view, her petite mouth dropped open. Little fairy lights were hung everywhere, with loads of seats facing a black stage which had been placed there. Soft coloured lights were on the stage as the band were setting up behind it. It looked so cute and perfect, Cat swear her heart burst.

She lightly jogged towards the movie-like scenery, moving to where Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Quinn were stood. ''Hey, guys!''

''Hi, Cat. You excited?'' Quinn asked, then took a sip from her glass bottle.

''I'm so excited! Where's sam?''

''He's backstage''

''Oooh, backstage'' Cat widened her eyes and covered her mouth, gasping before skipping off.

She entered the wings and found Sam. ''Hey, cutie''

''Oh, hey! We're performing second to last'' He informed her. ''So we have time to hang around and stuff''

''Yay'' Cat sing-songed and wrapped her arms around Sam and they made their way to the outside, were the first act was starting up. People filled the seats and the grounds.

As the night progressed, the more fun the students had. Santana was singing a very upbeat and had almost everyone dancing around. Sam and Cat danced the night away, laughing and talking. ''This is so fun''

''I know! I love dancing'' Cat danced more, giggling and singing along.

''We're on after Finn and Rachel, we should get ready and stuff'' Sam spoke into her ear, the music being so loud they couldn't normally talk.

''What if we mess up?'' Cat wondered, grabbing the mic that had been handed to her. It's not like she wasn't confident at singing or performing in general, but Ohio is a whole new audience. What if they didn't like her?

''You'll do fine, beautiful'' Sam reassured, pressing a light kiss to her cheek. She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder as they waited for their call.

''Wasn't that great?'' The presenter asked rhetorically. He was a freshman who volounteered the presenting for extra credit. Jason, he's called.

The crowd cheered as Finn and Rachel joined the two lovebirds backstage. ''Aww, that was so good'' Cat complimented, squeeking and hugging Finn.

''Why, thankyou'' Finn bowed and Rachel rolled her eyes. ''Don't be silly, Finn. Good luck, you two''

''Thanks'' Sam smiled and watched as the two left.

''And now, we're going to slow things down a bit. So all the couples get to the floor as Sam Evans and Cat Valentine sing 'Almost Paradise''' Jason spoke enthusiastically before walking off.

The two walked on and the soft music began to start. They faced each other and the beaming smiles that were evident on their faces couldn't be hidden.

_''I thought that dreams belonged to other men, 'cus each time I got close, they'd fall apart again'' _Sam sung, staring straight into Cats brown orbs.

_''I feared my heart would be in secrecy'' _Cat sung, her lovely voice filling the warm, night air. _''I face the nights alone, oh how could I have known, that all my life I only needed you'' _They sung together, their voices mixing together like it was meant no other way.

_''Woah, Almost Paradise, we're knocking on heavens door, Almost Paradise, how could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in, your eyes''_ The two sung again.

_''Paradise''_ Cat sung and looked to the crowd of people. _''I thought that perfect love was hard to find, I'd almost given up, you must've read my mind''_

_''And all these dreams I saved for a rainy; they're finally coming true, I share them all with you'' _Sam tapped her nose, a content smile on his face, _''cus now we hold the future in our hands''_

It was beautiful. Like something you'd read in a book or see in a movie. The two sung together whilst the couples were dancing together in front of the stage, just happy to be with each other. Everyone was just so content.

_''And in your arms salvation's not so far away'' _Sam sung, his voice getting that little bit more powerful, but not too much. Just right for the song.

_''It's getting closer, closer everyday. Almost Paradise, we're knocking on heavens, Almost Paradise, how could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever, in, your eyes, paradise'' _ The song got slow now, contrasting to the almost ballad like chorus.

_''Oooh, it's paradise''_ Sam sung, smiling when Cat leaned her head forward on his chest. Sams spare hand was placed on her lower back as they stepped from side to side every so gently.

_''Paradise'' _The song finished, the note being stretched out in a really effective way. The crowd burst into cheers. Cat squeeked and literally jumped into Sams arms. He spun her around and put her back on her feet, leaning down and pulling her into a tender kiss.

The crowd cheered once again with the few wolf whistles. They pulled away before heading backstage. ''That was so good! That was brilliant!'' Sams words poured out and Cat giggled, jumping on the spot.

''Yay!''

''I love you so much, Cat Valentine'' Sam then said, fully serious with a huge grin on his face. That's the first time he had said them words out loud.

''I love you too, Sam Evans'' Cat clapped her hands together and brought him into a bone crushing hug again. She seriously meant every word. The two were spinning in a circle, luaghing and giggling.

''I'm just going to get a drink inside the school, you coming?'' Cat asked and Sam shook his head. ''Nah, I'll stay out here. You go''

Cat smiled and pecked him before skipping into the school doors.

She was met by the one and only Finn Hudson who was drinking from a plastic red cup, his hair a mess like he'd been running his hands through it.

''Hey, Finn''

''Oh, hey. That was a great performance'' Finn said, his voice monotone and he seemed stressed.

''Thanks! It feels so great to be on the stage again, yay!'' She couldn't help herself from squeeking and clapping. She was in the best mood ever. She poured herself a drink and turned to Finn. ''What's wrong?''

''It's just- It's just'' He ran his hands through his dark hair and took a chug of his drink. ''I don't like being with Rachel. I don't. I hate it. And, I don't want to leave her because I'll be a bad person and I don't want to be a bad person but I like someone else and they are in a relationship with someone very close to my and I don't know what to do'' Finn took a deep breath after his blur of words then took another sip.

''Awwwww, Finnison! Just...tell Rachel. I'm sure she'd understand. And who's this lucky lady anyhow?'' Cat asked, curious, taking a gulp.

Finn shrugged. ''No one, it doesn't matter''

Cat sighed. ''Come on, tell meeeeee'' She poked his stomach multiple times. ''At least describe her to me''

''Fine. She has lovely, long hair. She has a great personality and her smile is the cutest thing in the world. She has the voice of an angel and she means a lot to me'' Finn smiled whilst he talked, looking straight at Cat.

''...I don't know who that is'' Cat pouted. ''I wish I knew!'' She stamped her foot down and folded her arms, bearing her bottom teeth, making her look extremely adorable.

''Dude!'' Finn groaned. ''It's you! She's you! I love you so much, Cat Valentine!''

Cat's mouth dropped open. She was so surprised. Her boyfriend and one of her best friends has told her the same thing within a matter of 10 minutes.

''I, I can't, I, I don't-''

Finn pressed a hand to his forehead, squinting his eyes shut. ''I'm sorry''

''No...it's ok. You'll be okay. Listen, I don't think you really like me. Besides I'm moving back to Hollywood on Monday'' Cat spoke, her voice said towards the end.

Finn frowned. ''Yeah. I know, word gets around. I wonder how Sams feeling about that''

Cat pouted further. She hadn't even told Sam.

''Yeah...'' She drunk her drink awkwardly. ''Seriously, you'll get over me. Maybe it's just...you're coming down with something or something''

''Yeah...you know what? To say you're the most air-headed person I know, you're actually good at dishing out the advice'' Finn said, smirking.

Cat giggled and grabbed the sides of her dress, curtosing. ''Why, thankyou''

Finn sighed loudly then seemed to shrug. He leaned down and grabbed the sides of Cats face, pressing his lips to hers.

Cat gasped but didn't pull away...she leant up on her tiptoes and began to feel herself kissing back, her brain taking over.

_Sams POV_

After saying thankyous to compliments of the song, I noticed Cat had been gone awhile. I decided to go and check on her. I excused myself from Kurt and Blaine and walked into the school.

I turned the corner and-

''Oh my god!''

_3rd person_

''Oh my god!''

Cat and Finn snapped away from each other and Cat noticed Sam staring right at them. ''Sam, I...''

''I can't believe it! You're cheating on me with my own best friend? How could you?'' Sam rushed it all out in disbelief, anger coursing through his veins.

''Sam, it's not what it looks like I-'' Cat tried explaining herself again

''-It looks like you was tounge rubbing with my best friend. Man, fuck this. How can you be so stupid?''

''Hey, now lay off a little. She's leaving on Monday, be nice'' Finn interjected, stepping forward.

Cat's eyes widened. ''Sam-''

''Oh, so you've been lying to me about that too? Gee, thanks, Cat. My lovely, honest, little miss innocent girlfriend. ''Almost Paradise'' give me a break. Dude, that's lousy. I can't believe I ever loved you. We're done'' Sam stormed off, leaving the two alone.

Cat had tears brimming in her eyes at this part, her mouth opening and closing, like she wanted to say something but the words were stuck in her throat. She turned to Finn, not looking to his eyes.

''You okay?'' His voice soft and gentle. Cat shrugged but never said anything, nothing but the sounds of her frail sobs the only thing that could be heard. Finn dared pulled her into a hug. She hugged back immediatly. ''Stupid, stupid, stupid'' she chanted over and over again.

When Monday came, Cat couldn't be happier. She was finally leaving. Everyone hated her after the news spread like wildfire. _''Did you hear that Cat cheating on Sam with Finn Hudson? I can't believe it''_

_''Poor guy. Seems she's not as innocent as she proves to be''_

She threw her luggage in the back of the car and got into the front seat, as her brother and mom got into the car. Cat smiled over at her mom, who rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

The car journey began and Cat slipped her headphones in clicked shuffle. As if by fate, _Almost Paradise_ began playing. Cat choked back a sob as she exhaled longly. The memories came flooding back. It was all to much and a single tear dropped down.

Cute, bouncy, bubbly Cat Valentine had been broken down to a sobbing mess. She rubbed her tear and looked at McKinley High School for the last time as they drove past it.

''Goodbye Ohio'' She said and leaned back in her seat.

Cat Valentine never expected her life to take such a dramatic turn. She was leaving all her friends behind, her memories behind and the life she had made behind without a second glance, hoping to start a fresh at Hollywood Arts.

THAT'S IT.

IT'S OVER.

WHO LIKED THE PLOT TWIST? YES YOU CAN KILL ME.

SIGH. AFTER ALL THIS TIME, ALWAYS. LOL. SO, DID YOU LIKE IT? AWWW ITS OVER, GRABS TISSUE.

sorry im writing in caps. i love you guys so much seriously xxxxxxxxx

for one last time, stay beautiful! :*


End file.
